Dark Kiss
by lluxx
Summary: A series of one shots/ Drabbles about the marriage of Hades and Persephone and how their love grew.
1. l

_**~Dark Kiss~ l **_

Hades sat in his throne with his wife by his side, their hands laced together as they judged souls for the remainder of the day. He listened as the soul in front pleaded his case to the Lord and Lady of the underworld. When he had finished with his case Hades had come up with a verdict, just then the large mahogany door to the throne room slowly opened. Hades looked up to see a white god stand before him.

Thanatos.

Hades dismissed the soul for now as Thanatos entered bowing to Hades and his wife.

"Lord Hades, Lady Persephone. Hermes is here. He carry's a message from Lord Zeus" he said to them.

"Very well, bring him in Thanatos, thank you." The God of dead nodded and stepped out from the throne room bringing Hermes in.

Hermes had been to the Underworld countless amount of times yet he still couldn't get over his fear of the King of the Underworld. It was no secret that Hades had a strong dislike for Hermes, probably because of his close friendship with Persephone. Not to mention his fear of the darkness in the Underworld and Cerberus didn't help much either. Luckily for him Persephone was here, Hades was always a bit nicer when she was here.

"Yes Hermes, I don't have all night." Hades said in a monotone.

"Y-yes. S-Sorry L- L-ord H-ades. I- I h-ave a a m-m-essage from l-ord Zeus." Hermes looked over at Persephone and saw her give him a warm friendly smile.

"Go on Hermes," she said to him and turned to Hades, "Just try and look less intimidating towards him, can't you see he's scared?" she asked him quietly. Hades scoffed.

"Why? He should be used to me by now. It's not like he's going to die to death." He said. Persephone rolled her eyes and rested her chin In the palm of her left hand, while the other remind laced with Hades.

"Hermes." Persephone said. He nodded and gulped.

"R-right. P-ersephone y-y-ou ar-e requested to a-t-tend a me-eting at O-lympus." She raised a brow and nodded.

"Okay." She said. Hades slowly got up from his throne to help Persephone up from hers but Hermes cut him out.

"L-lord H-hades,"

"What else?" he snapped annoyed. Hermes slowly grew pale.

"H-he has o-nly c-alled f-for Pe-rsephone…" he said quietly. Hades narrowed his eyes about to give Hermes a piece of his mind until Persephone spoke.

"Hades," she began helping herself up and placing her hand gently on his shoulder, "It's going to be fine. I'll be okay. Promise." She said. Hades sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But if anything happens to you, you will tell me right?" he reminded. She smiled and nodded.

"Promise." She placed a gentile kiss on his lips before leaving with Hermes.

Hades sighed again and ran his fingers through his dark wavy locks. How was he supposed to finish with his work when he was anxious?

* * *

Persephone returned from Olympus late that night. The servants around the castle were getting ready for the night as she looked around the castle looking for Hades. She knew where he would be, in his study.

She walked along the halls of the castle on the marble floors barefoot until she reached his study. She knocked on the large mahogany doors softly waiting for Hades response.

"Enter." She opened the door to find Hades sitting at his desk with a few candles lit up giving off light. There was parchment scattered all over his desk and he sat In his comfy chair with ink and a glass of red wine in hand.

"Hades…" she said softly as she approached him. He looked up from his work quickly and spread his arms wide waiting for Persephone to embrace him, and she did.

"Seph…When did you get back?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"Just now really." She said, her face lay in his chest.

"What did he want?" he asked. Persephone pursed her lips a little reluctant to answer.

"Aphrodite was there... so was Adonis." Hades narrowed his eyes and a sudden burst of anger began to bubble inside him and Persephone felt it. However, she stayed glued to him.

"What did they want?" he asked again.

"So you know how there was a rumor that he is my," she was reluctant to say it but did anyways, she didn't want him to find out from anyone else, "_lover._ But he's not! You know that right?"

"Yes…"

"So Aphrodite wanted to keep him all to himself but I didn't want her to do that because then that would mean I would never get to see him again."

"And that's bad because?" he asked annoyed.

"Because I care for him! He is like a son, nothing more. Hades, please."

"I'm listening."

"So Zeus came up with the agreement that he would spend one third of the year with Aphrodite and the second with me, and the third with whomever. So when I'm with my mother he will be there with me."

"Your mother must be happy." He muttered as he began playing with her hair. Persephone pulled away from him and narrowed her emerald eyes at him placing her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Persephone spat.

"It means your mother will have fun setting you two up."

"I do not like him way! How could you?"

"How could I what? When you're gone you know what I hate the most, is the thought of you being with another man. And knowing your mother she'll be perfectly okay with it." Persephone scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Minthe, Leuce. Do those names ring a bell?"

"That is different! Leuce was around before you and Minthe _seduced_ _me_. Not the other way around."

"Not really. They were still pretty." She mumbled.

"As is Adonis." Hades said. Persephone gave a weak smile before taking a step closer to him.

"Not as handsome as you." She said.

"And they were not nearly as beautiful as you." He said pressing his lips to hers passionately. He picked her up in a bridal style, their lips never separating and then he transported them to their bedchambers.

* * *

They lay together tangled in bed sheets of crimson, their faced each other and smiled. Persephone leaned towards Hades and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." Persephone murmured.

"As I love you." Hades replied. He pulled her into an embrace and Persephone took in his scent.

"… I was thinking…" Persephone said. Hades raised a brow.

"Thinking what?"

"Maybe, If we tried we could… you know, have a child? That's honestly the only reason why I took care of Adonis, I thought maybe if I raised him…" She didn't need to continue, Hades knew exactly what she had in mind.

"Seph. You know we can't. I'm sorry im infertile. But there is nothing we can do." Hades was upset as well; he wanted to have children with his beloved. But being the God of the Underworld that made it nearly impossible.

"We could ask Aphrodite and Hestia," she began playing with his dark wavy locks, "She might help us, I mean then she'll know that I would back away from her _lover_."

"You and Aphrodite have a _rocky_ history. What makes you think she'll be of help to us?"

"She has nothing against you. You are old friends. That is also when Hestia comes in handy. She can pretty persuasive if you ask me."

"What about me? Aren't I persuasive?" he asked. Persephone smiled.

"Hades, honestly I think one of the reasons people listen to you is because they find you intimidating."

"What's so bad about that? It gets the job done doesn't it?" he joked kissing het nose, she giggled and shook her head.

"But, can we try?" she asked softly.

"Sure we've got nothing to loose." He said.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said kissing her.

_**A/N: So this is my First Hades/ Persephone One Shot Drabble thing. They are my favourite couple and I've never written anything along the lines of Greek Mythology. Just a heads up, not **__**Everything**__** I write will be true Myth-wise. I will change a few things, sorry to those who are hardcore Greek Myth lovers, Me being one of them But i really want this story to kind of work in an off txt way. I hope you don't mind and hate e fore this. Hope you liked it, Thank you for reading. **_


	2. ll

_**~Dark Kiss~ ll **_

Persephone didn't always spend time with Hades judging souls. That wasn't he primary job, and she was never forced to do it. One could argue that She being the Queen of Underworld should be more mindful of her duties, but Hades has assured her that he was fully capable of taking care of everything.

As Hades spent late morning in the throne room judging souls, Persephone had gone out to gates of the Underworld to meet with one of her best friends.

Cerberus. The three headed dog, companion of Hades and gatekeeper of the World below.

When Persephone approached him he lay on the ground with his heads resting on the back of his paws and his eyes closed. She was able to hear snoring coming from all three heads and smiled, walking up the head in the middle and placing a soft kiss on the side of his face.

One eye opened and Cerberus yawned and stretched from his sleep. By the time he had opened all six eyes he was still tired, for he head just gotten up and was hungry. Persephone held in her hand a large steak that she threw towards him. Satisfied with his meal he began to head.

She walked closer towards him and began to rub the sides of his ears, and his nose. He panted in happiness and licked the side of her face. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his head.

"When you're ready eating, would you like to play?" she asked him. He nodded and barked.

After Cerberus had finished with his meal Persephone lead him towards the Elysian Fields. He followed behind her obediently sniffing the underworld around him, not that he wasn't allowed to move around, but he got little chances to. However Hades and Persephone would visit him everyday on there own times. There was also Charon, the ferryman of the Styx River. He often kept Cerberus Company as well.

When Persephone and Cerberus reached the fields, there were a lot of Souls paying their greetings to Persephone. She would spend time here as well, mostly with the young ones for she longed to have children of her own with Hades.

They walked farther and farther down the field where there were less people. The less the better for Cerberus was often very playful and today Persephone had a new game.

"Alright Cerberus." Persephone said stopping by a vacant area in the fields. There were still quite a few souls, just not as many. "We are going to play a new game today. Would you like to try?" She asked. He nodded and barked in delight causing Persephone to giggle.

"Okay pay attention Cerberus please." She held up a golden sphere in front of his eyes, "Do you see this?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay when I throw it," she gestured with her hands, sphere in hand, " I want you to go and bring it back to me okay?" She asked. He nodded; drool slobbering out of his mouth. "Go!" She said.

Persephone watched as Cerberus chased after the ball at full speed. The ground started to shake and Persephone was a little off balance. She smiled and looked over at the dog clapped as he brought it back to her, dropping it in front of her feet.

"Good job boy!" She said as she rubbed his ears and kissed his nose. "Would you like to play again?" She asked. He answered by picking the ball up again and placing in the palms of Persephone's hands.

"Ready? Go!" She said, and watched as he ran after it again as the ground shook again.

* * *

Hades spent most of his morning in the throne room. He had gotten up late and saw that Persephone wasn't there lying there beside him. She was an early riser and then there was him.

He sat in his throne and for the hundredth time today he felt the ground shake. He growled annoyed scarring the soul that stood in front. Hades gave a shake of his head meaning that he was not mad at him.

"Hecate! Thanatos!" he yelled waiting for them to come to the throne room. Moments later they arrived.

"You called for us Lord Hades?" Hecate said. Thanatos was by her side.

"Yes, are you also aware of the shaking happening down here, or is it just me?" He asked.

"My Lord, Persephone is in the Elysian Fields with Cerberus." Thanatos answered for him. Hades raised a brow in curiosity.

"Are you aware of what they are doing?" He asked. Hecate and Thanatos both shook their heads.

"No Lord Hades, we are not." Hecate said.

"Very well, thank you." He said.

"Would you like us to bring Persephone back?" Hecate asked. Hades smiled and shook his head.

"No, let her have some time with him."

"Very well. Anything else?" Thanatos asked.

"No, thank you. That will be all." Hades said and Hecate and Thanatos left the throne room, returning to their duties.

* * *

It had been at least an hour or two since Hades had felt the ground shake even the slightest. It was just passed noon and Hades had taken a break from judging. He left the throne room and headed for the Elysian Fields looking for Cerberus and Persephone; if they were still there.

When he entered he was greeted by the souls that inhabited the area. There had been a time when they greatly feared Hades—they still do, but they felt him soften when Persephone became a part of his life. He was even happier when she was with him.

He crouched down to a group of children running around and playing. They looked over at him and lowered their eyes to the ground to the ground in respect.

"Now, now. No need to act this way." He said with a smile. "You can look up it's fine." Slowly, they raised their heads shyly.

"Hello Lord Hades." One said quietly.

"Hello. Do you have any idea where Persephone might be, did you see her here with Cerberus by any chance?" One of the young ones nodded.

"Yes. Lady Persephone and Cerberus went that way." Said a young girl pointing farther down the field where they had gone.

"Thank you." He said and walked away.

As he approached farther and farther down the fields he was able to see many of Cerberus paw prints, leading him closer to where they might be. As he grew closer he was able to hear faint snores come from ahead. He stopped, sighed, and cocked his head, a smile appearing on his lips.

There lay Cerberus asleep in the middle of the fields. His heads resting on the back of his paws, and beside him was a golden sphere. A gift that he had once given to Persephone as décor. On top of his paws and in between his heads laid his wife. She had a peaceful look on her face as she slept. Hades walked closer to her figure and pulled a few stands of her long curly auburn hair out of her face. A smile lay on her lips as she slept, making him wonder what she was dreaming about. Him? He often thought that.

He turned to the ball that stood beside them and narrowed his eyes as he noticed it was covered in drool, dirt, grass and flowers, making him wonder what the two of them were up to.

* * *

When Persephone and Hades were getting ready for bed. Hades watched as she brushed out her curls. She noticed him looking at her through the mirror that she sat in front of and furrowed her brows with a smile.

"What is it?" She asked turning around to face him.

"I was just wondering what you and Cerberus were doing out in the fields today."

"Oh, we played a new game." She said. He raised his brow.

"A new game. Well what do you call this new game?" he asked. She thought about it for a minute before she answered.

"Fetch. I throw something far, and then he has to grab it and bring it back." She said resuming brushing her hair. Hades walked up to her and kissed her temple wrapping his arms around her torso.

"How exactly are you able to come up with things like this?"

"Me? Maybe you've been down here too long." She teased.

"I suppose, but I prefer the Underworld better than Earth."

"You don't know what you're missing out on." She said.

"That may be true. But that is also why I have you. To tell me what I've been missing." He said. She kissed his cheek and her cheek pressed against his.

"I guess. But one of these days you and I are going to visit a lo together."

"One of these days." He repeated. "And If I don't want to?" He added.

"Then I'll make you come. Besides, Earth is where you fell in love with me remember?"

"Yes. I do."

"So there, it has a special significance."

"Whatever you say." He said pressing his lips to her cheek once more.


	3. lll

_**~Dark Kiss~ lll**_

That time of year had arrived, the year that Hades dreaded the most. When his wife would leave the underworld and return to her mother for the next six months. Usually when she were about to leave they would spend their time in the fields with Cerberus as they awaited for Hermes to come and get her, but tonight, as Midnight approached they weren't.

Hades was his study. His back faced the entrance to room and his eyes gazed deeply into the burning flame in front of him. His hands were folded behind his back, and he showed little emotion. Everything around him was quiet. He could only hear the sparks from the fire, and the occasional footsteps of the people in the castle. He pursed his lips and sighed, closing his eyes and bringing his fingers to his temples and rubbing them in circles. He was exhausted, for Persephone was not happy.

Not happy at all.

* * *

Persephone sat in the Library floor in the castle. She had stack of parchment beside her, and a fire going in front of her. The hem of her lilac dress was sprawled around her, and her angry teary eyes glared at the fire as her fingers began to tear up the parchment and throw it everywhere. On the floor, in the fire, up in the air where it soon fell. Every now and them she would let a scream escape her lips in anger.

Hecate had come in at times, asking her what the problem had been, but she was shocked by Persephone's behavior. She had thrown a book in her direction. Persephone wasn't the one that lost her temper so easily, it was usually always Hades, but this time it was different.

"Persephone, please tell me as friend, what is going on?" She asked for the umpteenth time. Persephone ignored her question and continued with her parchment shredding.

"Hecate. Will you PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! GODS GO AWAY!" She shouted. Hecate sighed and shook her head. Though her and Persephone did have a close friendship, there would be times where she was impossible.

"Stupid Aphrodite. Stupid Adonis. DAMN THEM!" She yelled again.

* * *

"GODS WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT?" Hades sighed again as he heard Persephone yell again. There was a knock on the door, and it opened before he even had a chance to answer.

"Lord Hades?" Hecate asked as she approached him. He turned and she was able to see his face gone blank, she narrowed her eyes slightly, curious as to why no emotion was on his face, for he was always very protective of his wife, "Is everything alright?"

Hades walked to his armchair that sat tucked under his desk and shook his sighing placing his face in the palms of his hands.

"No Hecate. What do you think?" he snapped, she took little offense to what he said, for he was frustrated and tired of the situation as well.

"Lord Hades," she paused, "do you know of why Persephone is acting this way?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes."

"Would you like to share?" she asked raising a brow. He shrugged and sighed again nodding.

"When Persephone and I went to Olympus this afternoon, we wished to speak with Aphrodite and Hestia," Hecate raised a brow, " She wants children Hecate. And you are aware of my…_ situation_."

"Yes."

"So we asked for Aphrodite to help us as well as Hestia. And you know how Aphrodite and Persephone don't get along so well."

"Obviously." He heard her mutter, he raised a brow, "Sorry."

"That is fine. Well then Aphrodite had made up her mind, and Hestia and I weren't able to pursued her. And Persephone knows that she declined the offer on purpose, which is why she is acting like this." Hecate cocked her head to the side and placed a hand o her hips raising a brow.

"What?" he asked. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Well, she obviously wants someone to listen to her…"

"Everyone can hear her, how could you not listen to her yells?"

"No," Hecate shook her head, "I mean she probably just wants someone to talk to her about it." Hades sighed and shrugged.

"I tried, but she wouldn't listen. Besides, she'll be leaving in about an hour, she can confess to her mother." Hecate pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Lord Hades. She'll be leaving tonight. Do you really want her to remember this as the day she couldn't get the one thing she's always wanted, and the day she went mad with no comfort?" She questioned.

"I—"

"No, you don't." She answered for him. "Now go, and don't leave until its time for her to go."

"Fine. But of she doesn't listen I don't know what to do next." He said as he got up from his armchair.

"Lord Hades," Hecate said stopping him before he left out through the door, "You worked really hard to gain her trust, and then gain it back. The relationship that you have is one I know some would like to have. It's the little things that make you slip away. Look at Hera and Zeus."

"Thank you." Hades answered in a nod.

* * *

"She is such a bitch! Why on Olympus does she have to be so SHALLOW!" she screamed as she threw some valuables into the fire, not caring what they were. She heard the doorknob turn and paid no attention until she heard a voice she didn't want to hear.

"Percy, I wish to have a word with you." Hades said as he stepped into the library, he caught sight of a book in her hands. "Percy, please don't throw it at me." He said using his hands to out up a shield of defense.

"What—Do—You—Want?" She snapped as she threw right at him. Now, he was frustrated.

"PERSEPHONE! PLEASE JUST LISTEN!" He now raised his voice. The rage that he fumed made Persephone stop in her ranting range, but she didn't back down. Yes, she was somewhat like Demeter when she wasn't given what she wanted most.

"LISTEN TO WHAT?" She yelled at him. He stomped towards her and grabbed both her wrists, not too hard though, just enough that she would drop everything.

"Now," he said, his anger dropping fast, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He said. She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

"_Do What_?" She snapped. Hades rolled here eyes, sometimes she would never learn, but it was better than screaming and throwing.

"Talk." He said simply.

"_Talk_," she repeated sarcastically, "TALK ABOUT WHAT?" She yelled at him again.

"DAMMIT PERSEPHONE! JUST LISTEN TO ME BEFORE YOU LEAVE!" Hades yelled reminding her that she had little time left with him until she returned to her mother.

Persephone twisted her wrists from Hades grip and nodded. His expression softened. She felt some of her anger die down, why she was turning this into a problem she didn't know.

"What is the real problem?" he asked calmly. She raised a brow crossed her arms over her chest.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? The 'real' problem. You think that the problem that I have is not real? HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled again. Hades sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Sorry, that came out wrong. What—What I mean is. Why are you being irrational about this?"

"_Irrational?_ Is that what you think?" She snaps again.

"Yes, irrational. We can ask again. What is it that bothers you so much?" he asked.

"I-ts j-just…" But Persephone couldn't keep it in any longer. She had cracked and she broke down into tears. Hades wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her close, letting her sob into his chest.

"T-hey a-all have c-hild-ren. Th-ey ar-r so h-hap-py I-I wa-nted t-ha-t f-for us…" She wept. He kissed her hair.

"We will. One day, and that I can guarantee you." He said as he listened to her sobs.

"H-how?"

"You told me once that people do what I ask of them because they find me intimidating. I wasn't very intimidating today was I? He asked. He felt Persephone shake her head. "So, we will go back when you return and then see what'll happen."

"W-hat i-if i-t d-d-oesn't w-work?" She asked pulling herself away, her tear filled emerald eyes staring up into his dark ones.

"That won't happen. Do you trust me?" He asked wipping her salty tears off of her face with his thumbs. She nodded and smiled weakly.

"Yes ."

"Then trust me when I say that we will have at least one child." She sighed and lunged herself back in chest, loving the comfort of his embrace.

* * *

The time had come for Persephone to leave. Hermes was there at the entrance of the castle like always. Persephone had said her goodbyes to Hecate, Thanatos and everyone else in the castle. She held Hades hand as he gave her off to Hermes, giving him the eye to make sure to keep her safe on her way to her mothers. Persephone would say goodbye to Cerberus and Charon on her way out of the Underworld. He belongings were left in their room and she gave Hades one last kiss before her departure.

"I love you." He said to her one last time.

"I love you too. And Hades, thank you." She said before she boarded the boat to cross the river. A smile spread across his lips.

"Your welcome." She gave him one more wave and then they were off.

Now both would wait for the six months to pass. Midnight approached and Persephone was gone.

* * *

Four months after Persephone had left the Underworld she sat by the river near the cottage that Demeter and her lived in. There were tress, flowers, and grass all around. Small animals such as birds, rabbits and squirrels were playing outside in the hot summer sun.

Persephone's light cerulean dress was tucked under her legs. She sat cross-legged as she made a crown out of the flowers that were around her. A few nymphs had come by to spend time with the goddess and she was enjoying her time in the sun.

Color was slowly coming back to her cheeks, they weren't creamy white anymore, but lightly tan. Her long curly auburn hair was a long bright and lighter due to her time spent out in the sun. During these six months she would enjoy her time as much as possible, converse and laugh with her mother, and think about what was happening back in the underworld with Hades.

The two would send out letters to each other every once a while, to let the other know how they were doing. However, it had been nearly five weeks since she had gotten any reply from Hades. She knew that he was busy, even busier with the souls when she was gone, but she didn't think it would take this long for a letter come.

"Seph." A deep masculine voice said from behind her. She recognized that voice oh so much. She dropped what she was doing and turned around to see Hades standing in front of her with a smile spread across his lips.

She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and before he had given her a proper greeting she pressed her lips to his, and Hades surrendered easily. She pulled away and smiled, her bright hair brought out her beautiful green in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Hades smiled, she was a million times happier since the last time he saw her. His face dropped.

"I wanted to tell you something…" he said in sad tone. Persephone placed a hand on his arm and cocked her head to the side.

"What is it Hades? Is it bad? Was it my mother's idea?" she asked ranting, her panic brought a smile to his lips again.

"No…"

"Then what is it? Is it bad?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Depends what you think of the situation…" he said, she couldn't keep her curiosity in any longer.

"Hades, _please_ tell me. What is it?"

"I talked to Aphrodite again…" his face looked solemn. Persephone pursed her lips and her eyes began to water.

"And!" she shouted, she couldn't wait for the answer.

"And she obliged. We are to have at least one child Seph." He said with a smile. Persephone shrieked in delight and tackled her husband In a hug.

"Thank you so much! How did you do it? How did she take it? Thank you so much!" She began to tear up in happiness as she kissed his cheek.

"I can be very intimidating." He said kissing her.

"See, I told you." She said with a small smirk. He laughed and shook his head taking her hand in his.

"You've been making crowns again? And you haven't made me one all these years." He says raising a brow. Persephone shakes her head and smiles.

"I made you one a few summers ago, don't you remember?" she asks. He nods.

"Yes. Yes I do. Care to make me one?" he asks. She stops in their walk and raises a brow.

"Now?" she asks. He nods.

"If you'd like. What do you want to do?" he asks, "Where is your mother."

"She's gone a little soft because you're kind of overprotective yourself. I think she's grown to trust me a little more."

"So she doesn't know where you are?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, she does. But now she wont." She said.

"Why's that?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to his kissing him with much passion. He responded with just as much, if not a little more passion and before they knew it they lay in a very shaded part of the woods naked.

"I told you I promised." Hades said.

"And I trusted you."

* * *

Two months later Persephone and Hades were reunited back in the underworld, where they soon found out Persephone was pregnant.

_**A/N: Hope you liked it. Remember what I said, not everything in this story will me Mythically correct, sorry if you are a die hard fan for Greek Myths. :P**_


	4. lV

_**~Dark Kiss~ lV**_

Hades did not like Olympus. Well, he did, just not as much as the other Gods and Goddesses. He preferred his abode in the Underworld. There was always much less drama, usually it was quiet enough for him to do his work but not nowadays.

Now, he had a beautiful baby daughter Melione, Goddess of Ghosts. She was just a few weeks old. Persephone had delivered her a few days after she returned from the Underworld. Hades was relived that she ad had here, for he didn't want to miss the day that she was born.

But now because of her birth, a party for the three of them was to be thrown at Olympus. Even Hecate and Thanatos were to attend. But Hades didn't want to. The Dinner parties at Olympus weren't his glass of wine.

Persephone walked out of the bathroom with Melione in her arms. Persephone was wearing a long apricot chiffon dress, and Melione was dressed in fabric of light pink. She had a smile across her face as she came out.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" she asked cocking her head to the side. Hades sighed and rolled his dark brown eyes.

"Do I really have to go? I mean I still have so much work to do…" he said. As much as he despised disappointing Persephone, this was one sacrifice he didn't want to make. Her smiled turned into a glare.

"If you're not going to the party, then you can stay here, but you can't sleep in here either."

"Why not? I get tired, I need my sleep!" he snapped.

Persephone lay Melione in her crib made of wood, it was a gift given to them by Hephaestus. Though he was handy with metal and fire, he had a few tricks up his sleeve when it came to wood as well.

"Look, honey. You work hard all the time. Why not take a break for just a little while."

"B—" now Persephone had enough.

"No buts! Go and get Ready or I'll go by myself. And I bet you anything that my Mother will show up and I'll tell her all kinds of things about you." she snapped. Yes, maybe it was kind of a _bitchy_ thing to do, but she really wanted them all to go as a family. She had one now, it was not just she and Hades. They had a daughter.

"You wouldn't." he said narrowing his eyes. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Watch me." He growled and muttered something under his breath as he grabbed his close from the wardrobe and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him causing Melione to cry out.

"Thanks a lot Hades!" she yelled at him as she picked up her daughter from the crib and rocked her back and forth in her arms.

* * *

As soon as Hades was ready the three of them left for Olympus. They were the last to arrive everyone else was already there. Hecate, Thanatos, Demeter, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Hera, Hestia, Poseidon and his wife Amphitrite, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, Zeus, Hermes, Eros and his wife Psyche.

"Finally!" Zeus hollered with open arms greeting them as they arrived, "We thought you three would never arrive!" he said with a laugh. Persephone smiled and gestured towards Hades. "And hello there little Melione." He said leaning down to greet her as well. "How is she?"

"Fine Lord Zeus, thank you." Persephone answered. Everyone else began to greet them as well.

"Kore!" Demeter yelled happily. She ran up to her daughter to give her a hug. She wasn't much for gatherings but since Persephone was to come, she did. She didn't want to pass out on the opportunity to see her again, as well to meet her Granddaughter.

"Hello mother, how are you?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm fine thank you. How is she? Are you taking good care of her? Do you need any help? Because if you do I wo—" Persephone laughed and shook her head.

"No mother, I am fine thank you. Besides, Hades helps out just fine and Hecate and Thanatos are good for company when I need another se of hands.

"Oh alright. Do you mind if I hold her?" Demeter asked.

"No, not all here." She said placing Melione in the arms of her mother.

As Demeter held Melione in her arms she couldn't help but smile. Yes Melione was also half Hades, but she was half Persephone as well and Demeter loved her just as much. She looked at her carefully. She had Hades pale skin, and every now and then she would open her eyes. She had his dark eyes as well. She had Persephone's nose and pink lips. One thing however that made her stand out was the fact that her short baby hair was half white and half black. White representing the light, which was Persephone, and the dark, was Hades. Melione Goddess of Ghosts.

Demeter had walked off with Melione in her arms, but Persephone wasn't worried. She trusted her mother and she knew that she was in no way going to harm her.

"Persephone!" she heard two sets of voices. She turned around and saw Athena and Artemis walking up towards her, embracing her in for a hug.

"Hello." She said with a smile.

"How have you been? Tired?" Athena asked assessing her from top to bottom, Persephone shrugged.

"I'm alright. You?" she asked.

"Fine, fine. Where's Melione?" She asked. Persephone turned slightly and pointed to Demeter. Artemis pursed her lips.

"Are you sure you want your Mom off guard with your child?" She asked. Persephone placed a hand on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean? I trust her." She said.

"Do you ever." Artemis muttered under her breath, but Persephone was able to hear that.

"I heard that." She said, "Nice to see you two again." Persephone said marching off to go and find Hades.

"Someone's hormones are a little off…" Athena whispered to Artemis as the two walked off in the other direction.

* * *

Hades stood off near the end of the large hall with Dionysius and Apollo and a glass of wine in hand. He needed it more than ever if he wanted to get through the night here. Dionysius was just telling both Apollo and Hades about his latest flavor of wine.

"I like red the best, no actually pink. No wait white… hard to say actually." Said Dionysius as he chugged down his glass of pink wine.

"Does it really matter? You'll drink any kind." Hades said bringing the glass up to his lips, until someone took it away.

"Persephone, I was drinking that." He growled at her, not that he was mad at her for taking it, it was more like he needed, and she probably took it he wouldn't get it back.

"Well calm down, I'll give it back." She said taking a few sips before giving it back to him, in the meantime Apollo and Dionysius had left and were now taking to Hephaestus.

"What's got you all frustrated? You were the one that wanted to come here so bad." He asked drinking the rest of it down, "looks like I need more." He said filling it from a near by table.

"I just wanna eat and go home after." She said, he raised a brow, "What? I am hungry!"

"That, and the fact that my negative attitude towards things have taken its effect on you." He said with a smirk, Persephone smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe it has." She said.

Dinner had begun and Hades sat next to Persephone on her right, and on his left sat his brother Poseidon and his wife. Beside Persephone on her left sat Aphrodite and Hephaestus. Hecate now held Melione and she and Thanatos were on the other end of the table with Psyche and Eros.

"Will you stop?" Persephone hissed at Hades, once again he began making incredibly loud and unnecessary sounds with his knife as he cut his roast.

"Sorry, not mu fault." He muttered.

"What's with you toady?" she snapped at him. He raised a brow and swallowed his meat. Pointing his knife at her from a safe distance.

"What's wrong with me? What about you? You've been snapping at me all day! What did I do?" he asked.

"What are you two love birds talking about over there? Come on! I bet we'd all _love _to know!" Yelled Dionysius from far off. Like always he was drunk. Drunk before the party even ended.

"Trust me, nothing interesting I assure you." Hades answered. Poseidon punched his arm in a brotherly manner.

"Come on Hades! Have fun; you work too much down in the Underworld. Why not get out once in a while?" he joked.

"I get out just fine on my own." He sneered drinking yet another glass of wine.

"Yeah! Once every hundred years. Come on brother, lighten up just a bit wont you?" Zeus added onto the joke, "Persephone, are you not taking care of him enough?" Persephone blushed slightly embarrassed catching onto what he meant.

"What'd I tell you Seph? They all turn out just the same." Hades muttered. However this time her answer wasn't her yelling or snapping. Slowly she reached for his hand under the table and squeezed it.

"Zeus, really stop it. _Now_!" Demeter glared at him. He did, no one wanted to get her into a bad mood. Not today and not ever.

"Yeah Zeus! Why can't you be more considerate towards your guests?" Dionysius joked gulping down another glass of champagne.

* * *

Soon everyone broke into small talk with one another. Aphrodite and Persephone were talking, or more like gossiping on Aphrodite's behave. Things between them had died down, they were on good terms with each other.

"So I was there in Athens this afternoon, me and Hephaestus and we were in the market place and there was this total slut _flirting_ with him! Can you believe her? I mean could she not see that we're married!"

_Well what about you and Ares? Has it ever occurred to you how he must feel?_ Persephone thought. She nodded along.

"I know the feeling." She said. Aphrodite smiled.

"Guess what I did after that?" She asked leaning into Persephone. She tilted her head and shrugged.

"What?"

"Drained her of her beauty. Not that she had any compared to you and me. But you know, I have more than you." Persephone shook her head and smiled. Yes it was somewhat rude, but this was who Aphrodite was. "Pulled that trick out of my dress from you." She said with a smirk.

"Looks like I've become a trend setter then." She said, Aphrodite laughed and nodded.

"Looks like it. Oh! That reminds me! Where is baby Melione?" She asked.

"Over there with Hecate and Thanatos." Persephone said pointing to them. Melione was asleep in Thanatos arms and he smiled. Amazing how much a baby can bring people together.

"Oh! I must see her! Trust me, after I bless her with my gift, she will become more of a beauty than she already is!" She said leaving her seat and taking Melione out of Thanatos arms.

"What is she doing?" Hades whispered in Persephone's ear.

"Nothing, just giving her a gift."

"She better not try anything stupid. Or she will get a punishment worse than life in Tartarus." He said to her.

"You're acting like my Mother. It's alright she's not gonna do that. She's smarter than you think."

"Aphrodite? Are you kidding me, I heard what she said to you. Does she not know who Ares is? Or the fact that she's married to another God? Yeah, she's smart." He said in sarcasm.

"Why not ask her?" she joked.

"Not sure she'd know what I asked." He said with his brow raised. He ate more and she wasn't able to hear his knife banging itself against the plate.

* * *

While Persephone conversed with Hades was talking with Poseidon and Amphitrite.

"I don't understand why you're in such a grumpy mood today Hades. Why not just enjoy a party for once. I mean, it's your very first with the two of them." Poseidon said to his brother.

"Yeah! I mean, Lord Hades look at Persephone, she seems to be having fun." Amphitrite said pointing her thin finger at Persephone who was now with Hestia and Hera.

_How do you know she doesn't want to leave?_

"Well, she's more of the… _party_ type of person than I am." Poseidon laughed.

"Now, now. No need to lie! She's no more of a party person than you. Have you not met Demeter? Hades, the only reason she comes to these dinners on Olympus is because of you, and Demeter only comes because of Persephone. You used to notice every minor detail around you. What happened?" he asked. Hades shrugged and drank more wine.

He had no intention that he was going to get through this night sober.

* * *

Though the party was still progressing Melione had awoken from her sleep no thanks to Hermes and Apollo. Persephone gave up on keeping her quiet so the family retired for the night. The three were in their bedchamber; Hecate and Thanatos were still at Olympus.

After about an hour or so Melione finally slept after Persephone fed her and changed her. She lay in the middle of their giant king sized bed covered in blankets. It got awfully cold in the Underworld at night and both Hades and Persephone didn't want their daughter to catch anything.

Persephone changed out of her party wear as did Hades. He sat in one of the armchairs with a glass of water in hand and a fire burning in the fireplace behind him. He stared at Persephone as she combed her hair on the bed beside Melione.

"How was it?" He asked after a moment of peaceful silence. Persephone shrugged.

"It was okay. I was hoping for better though." She said placing her brush on the side table on the right. She held Melione's tiny fingers and smiled. "Isn't she cute?" she asked him.

"She's beautiful." He said with a smile walking towards them. He placed a long kiss on Melione's forehead, and one on Persephone's lips.

"Just like you Percy." He said, his breath tickled her cheek. She smiled and stoked his cheek in affection.

"She gets it from both of us…." She pursed her lips, "And Aphrodite." She added causing Hades to laugh.

"Right you are Seph."

"Can I ask you something?" she asked laying her head in his chest.

"Anything."

"Are we going to anymore dinners there again anytime soon?" she asked.

"No… I don't think so. Why? Are we going?" He asked. She shook her head against his chest.

"No, actually I think you were right about them. Some of them are completely... stupid."

"Took you long enough for you to realize." He muttered kissing her temple.

"Looks like you are rubbing off on me. That'll drive my Mother insane at one point."

"Isn't she already?"

"No. Not yet at least."

"That's what you think." She slapped his chest with the back of her hand.

"What was that for?"

"For making fun of my mother!" she yelled at him playfully, forgetting about Melione sound asleep. And once again they were disturbed by her cries.

Yes, Hades had no intention on making it through the night sober.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, hopefully it's not so bad. I promise that the next one will be better. Thank you for reading though! :)**


	5. V

_**A/N:**__** This Chapter is Dedicated to **__**madam thome**__** and **__**Muse of Fanfiction**__**. Thank you for leaving reviews and messaging me about my writing. I really appreciate it :)**_

_**~Dark Kiss~ V**_

When Hades had first taken Persephone into the Underworld, she was furious and full of rage. She had locked herself up for days and would only open up when she given food—food that was not from the Underworld. She was completely isolated at one point and then berserk the next.

However despite her best efforts to stay locked up until Hades let get go was short lived. There was a night when she left her bedchamber dead in the night. She had grabbed a long black cloak and a hood was placed over her hair. In her hand she held a lamp it was dark in the castle, but even darker during the night.

She slowly walked down the halls, barefoot. She loved walking barefoot, the marble floors were cold against her feet, but she didn't complain. She was quiet as she walked carful not disturb the residents.

She wanted to escape, and she planned on doing so tonight.

After a while trying to figure out her way around the long dark corridors and floors of the castle, she managed to find the entrance. She pushed open the heavy mahogany doors and closed it as gently as she could.

She breathed out a sigh of relief. For she thought that she had managed to complete the hardest part of escape. Leaving the castle, leaving Hades, and now she was going to leave the underworld and return home.

She walked up ahead where she met Charon. He leaned his body on his oar as he stood in his boat. Persephone pursed her lips, for she was hesitant to ask him to take her to the gates.

"Ch-Charon?" His eyes traveled to Persephone. "I- I need to go to leave." His face remained expressionless.

"Yes Lady Persephone?" She began to shake in the cold temperature.

"May you please take me to the gates?" He narrowed his eyes but obeyed nonetheless, she knew what she had in mind. He knew that she wanted to leave since the day she got here, but it was Hades decision to let her go, not his.

She draped the cloak farther down her shoulders; it was warmer in the castle than it was out here. And there was far less light as well. She was not frightened by the amount of darkness that fell in the Underworld it just made her uncomfortable.

" Lady Persephone, if I may speak I do not believe that what you are about to do is most effective for either of you." Persephone narrowed her at him.

"How do you know what I'm about to do?" she asked.

"It is fairly obvious. Sneaking out at night, asking me to take across the river." He said. Persephone remained quiet and let a tear slide down her cheeks.

"I just want to go home! I have no business here! Does he not know that?" She asked the ferryman.

"Do you not know the motives for his actions?" He asked. Persephone wiped her tears.

"What are you talking about?"

"I might not be the right person to tell you this." He said. Persephone began to sob every now and then, keeping her eyes fixed upon the Underworld. In all her time here, she had not once seen anything other than the castle and the river of Styx. Her eyes soon were fixed upon a field near by.

"Charon. What is that place?" She asked him pointing her finger at the field.

"That Lady Persephone is the Elysian Fields." He said.

"May you please just drop me there instead?" she asked. Hesitantly he obliged, it was not his job to make the call, only to do as told.

"Thank you." She said to him as he helped her off.

She held her lantern in hand and began to walk into the fields. The night sky that was around her began to turn lighter. She found it odd, there was no sunlight here, why was this place so much, so much…

_Like home_. She thought as she walked and walked.

* * *

Hades had been woken up by Hecate early into the night.

"Lord Hades! Lord Hades! Wake up! Persephone is missing!" He could hear Hecate yell at him in anxiety. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stared at her, he was no morning person.

"What did you say, I wasn't listening" he said with a yawn as Hecate rolled her eyes.

"Persephone—is—missing!" she explained. He furrowed his brow and shot up from his bed pushing the covers back.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I was up late and heard footsteps, I thought it were on of the servants but then I saw Persephone's door was open and she wasn't in it."

"Do you think she's left?" he asked her quickly. Hecate shrugged.

"There's a huge possibility. Why not ask Charon, he'd be the one to know what happened." She suggested

* * *

Persephone placed her lantern on the grass that surrounded her. She was amazed. This place was beautiful, it had everything she missed, the sky, grass, flowers, trees however there were two things that weren't with her, the nymphs and her mother.

Demeter.

Persephone could not stop thinking about her. She missed her so much. Her overprotective aura wasn't around her, her nagging, bossiness, her unconditional love, and their friendship. She missed her.

Close by she saw a beautiful tree, a pomegranate tree. Persephone walked towards it. The red shiny skin of the fruit glazed in the darkness, Persephone loved fruits very much. Pomegranates happened to be one of her many favorite's. Slowly her hand reached for the fruit, it was hard to resist. There was a part of her conscience that tried its hardest to keep away, it was wrong to eat food of the underworld…

* * *

She caved in. In her hands was a pomegranate twisted in half by her hands. From one side of the fruit there were six seeds missing. She ate them without thinking of the consequences.

A single tear fell from her cheek. Now she could never go home.

Ever.

"Persephone?" She heard a low masculine voice say. She quickly wiped her tears away but the rims of her eyes were still red. "What are you doing here?" he asked. She dropped the pomegranate from her hands and rose from the grass.

"How did you find me?" she asked quietly, her eyes were lowered.

"Charon. What were you doing out of the castle?" he asked. Persephone narrowed her eyes and looked him straight in the eye, the moons refection shining on them both.

"Oh! When I Came here you told me I was a GUEST! And now you're telling me I cant even leave the CASTLE!" She snapped at him. Hades remained composed.

"No. I am not implying that. By all means explore all you want down here." He said.

"Yeah right. You wont be able to keep an eye on me, y mother would never allow that." She scoffed.

"Am I anything like her? I trust you. She only keeps an eye on you because she cares about you." There was silence.

Persephone pursed her lips and held back tears. The last things she was Hades seeing her this way. So upset, weak, and venerable.

"What I meant was what are you doing here this late?" he asked.

Persephone picked up her lantern and straightened her black cloak over her shoulders. Her hood had fallen back and she placed it over her long auburn curls.

" I was just leaving." She said.

"Leaving from here, or the underworld?" Persephone tensed up slightly. She felt a lump build up in her throat.

"I—"

"I know you hate it here. And I am sorry for taking you away. You can leave." He said. Persephone looked at him with wide eyes, shocked at what she had just heard.

"What?" was all she managed to say. Hades sighed and closed his eyes briefly, it pained him to see her like this.

"I said, you are free to leave." _I love you, I cant tell you yet. You will never know, you will never love me back._

_So why bother?_ He thought.

"Yo—you are letting me go?" he nodded, "Why?" she bit her bottom lip, she was going to burst at any second.

"Because you hate it here, you hate me and I know that. You don't even belong here, so just… just go back home." He said as he turned around and began to walk off.

"I ate pomegranate seeds!" the words slipped out of her mouth. Hades turned around in horror and shock.

"You ate the seeds? From the tree?" he asked. She nodded and finally the tears began to spill. "Why? Don't you know what would happen if you ate them?" he asked. She nodded.

"Y-y-es bu-t I a-ate it an-yways." Hades pursed his lips and sighed.

"Well now you can't leave. You ate food from the Underworld." He muttered. In honesty he was happy that she wouldn't leave now. However now she would spend the rest of her life down here miserable.

All because of him.

"Lets go back then." He said. He waited foe her to follow up to him and they walked in silence for a while, "How many did you eat?"

"Six."

Charon waited for them and took them both away from the fields and back to the castle. The three were silent, none of them had anything to say and none had any reason to say anything at all.

* * *

When they reached the castle he left Persephone in her room while he went to go and look for Hecate. He knocked on the door to her potions room and she opened it in an instant.

"Did you find her Lord Hades?" he nodded.

"Yes I did. Thank you Hecate." He said. She smiled.

"Anytime. Where was she then?" she asked, she opened the door wider as a gesture for him to come inside. He took a seat in one of the armchairs and placed his fingers on his temple.

"In the Elysian Fields." He said. Hecate raised a brow.

"Oh? How did she know about that?" she asked.

"Charon gave her ride."

"I see." She said sitting in the chair across from him. "Is something troubling you Lord Hades?" She asked him. She saw his fatigue face as well as sadness.

"She was going to escape Hecate."

"Does this really come of shock to you honestly. I thought she was going to pull of something like this eventually." She said.

"And she ate from the pomegranate tree." Her face dropped as well. "And I was going to let her go."

"Why?" She asked simply. Hades sighed and placed his fingers on his lips.

"Because I love her, and she was obviously unhappy here… _and then she had to eat the __**damn**_** seeds!** She's gonna be miserable for the rest of her life." Hecate cocked her head to side and placed a finger on her red lips.

"How many seeds did she eat?" she asked.

"Six."

"Have you told her yet, about why you brought her here?" she asked. He shook his head and sighed.

"No, I didn't. It will only make her hate me more." He said.

"But I'm sure she wants to hear the truth." Hecate said.

"It won't make her feel any better."

* * *

Persephone stood outside the door and waited for Hades, or anyone to walk by. She had been here for days, and was held here against her own will and then was finally given the opportunity to leave.

But why now? Why did he even bring her here in the first place? And if only she hadn't been seduced by those pomegranates.

Persephone heard a heavy pair of footsteps walk on the marble floors. She knew those footsteps belonged to Hades.

"Lord Hades?" she asked. He heard him stop and change direction. In seconds he was with her.

"Yes." He said with a raised brow, he was unsure of what she wanted to speak to him about. Aside from their conversation in the Elysian Fields all she had done was yell at him.

"I wanted to ask you something." He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes briefly.

"What is it then?"

"Why did you bring me here in the first place?" she said. He remained silent. Hecate had told him that this would come up eventually. And there was no other way of saying it.

"I'd rather not say." He said before walking off.

"WHY! YOU BRING ME HERE, LET ME GO, AND YOU WONT EVEN TELL ME WHY I'M EVEN HERE? WHY NOT?" rage filled her lungs. He sighed; her somewhat friendly essence had left her speech yet again.

"Why? You want to know why?" he asked clarifying what she had just asked of him.

"YES!"

"Because I love you." He said, and then left in an instant.

* * *

Persephone stared at the black smoke that distance itself from her and began to disappear. That was not the answer she was looking for. The Lord of the Underworld, God of riches loved _her_.

She entered her chamber and closed the door behind her. She lay on her bed hugging a pillow like she did every night and began to think. She felt an odd feeling take over her the more and more she thought about why she was here.

It was nothing she had ever felt before; it was better. A small smile began to form on her lips and her rage towards him slowly began to melt.

_**A/N: This Chapter is Dedicated to madam thome and Muse of Fanfiction. Thank you for leaving reviews and messaging me about my writing. I really appreciate it :)**_


	6. Vl

_**~Dark Kiss~ Vl**_

When Persephone was getting ready to leave the Underworld for the first time, she searched the castle looking for Hades. She had grown to care for him as the days of her kidnapping began to pass by. Was it the fact that he was one of the limited sources of company she was able to receive? Or was it because of that she felt accepted by him? Trusted? She didn't know.

But Persephone didn't care, because whatever it was it made her fall for him.

Hermes was to arrive soon to take her away to her Mother above. She searched the castle for him numerous amounts of times, but she found him nowhere. Desperate, she knocked on Hecate's door continuously until she answered.

"Oh my Gods! Hold on for a moment wont you?" She barked as she went to answer Persephone. She opened the door to find the Goddess of Spring looking at her impatiently.

"Hecate do you know where Hades is?" She asked. Hecate raised a brow slightly unsure of what she heard.

Yes over the course of the last few weeks she had grown fond of him, but neither of them had actually wanted another's company. They kept a safe distance from each other. Hades of course was the one that began to back away from her, but she was determined to move forwards. What happened to the both of them? She didn't fully understand.

"He has informed me that he is at Olympus. He was given a call from Zeus late last night." She said. Persephone bit her bottom lip.

"He's been there since last night?" She asked.

"No, this morning, Lady Persephone." She replied, "Is there anything you needed?" Persephone shook her head and gave a wave with her hand.

"Oh, no. Nothing thanks you." She said as she turned on her heel and left disappointed.

It was a while later when Hermes came to collect her. She bid her farewell to the servants of the castle, to Hecate, Thanatos, Charon, and even Cerberus on the way out. He gave a moan of sadness when he was notified that she was to leave.

"Now, now Cerberus. No need to get upset. I'll come back, I promise." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before she left.

She took one last look at the Underworld hoping that Hades would show up just then to bid her goodbye. But no, he never came.

* * *

Hades had returned to his abode in the Underworld late that night, it was around one o'clock. And Persephone was safe at home in her cottage with her Mother. Away from the Cold of the Underworld, the limited sunlight, and of course Him.

Though it pained him to some extent that she would be away from him, he knew this was for the best. The last thing he wanted was for her to stay here for eternity loathing him and this place forever. In fact, there was a part of him that wanted her to stay up with her Mother. She didn't deserve this.

He didn't deserve her.

He planted himself down in his throne waiting for the next soul to come enter. There was knock on the door and he straightened up in his chair.

"Enter." In walked Hecate.

"Yes."

"Lord Hades, are you aware that Lady Persephone has left as of an hour ago?" Hecate said as he nodded a reply, "Are you also aware that she spend her entire time waiting for you come, she was looking for you everywhere." Now he was surprised.

Since the day he brought Persephone here all she did was scream and yell and him when he tried to start a decent conversation. However he noticed that all of her arrogant and dramatic behavior began to die down the night she ate those pomegranate seeds.

Those damn seeds.

"Why would she do that?" he asked softly. Hecate rolled her eyes.

Lord Hades was plenty smart, but sometimes when it came to his personal life and women he was pretty clueless, probably because this marriage was something completely new, but she didn't know for sure.

"Lord Hades, has it ever occurred to you that maybe you weren't the only one shot by Eros arrow? That maybe Persephone might have developed some kind of feelings towards you?" She asked. His expression softened slightly.

"How are you aware of this?" He asked slowly.

"Just because you can be blind to what's going on around you doesn't mean I can." She stated.

"What?" He asked with confusion.

"I mean the three of us are all Gods, but Persephone and I are Goddesses… unlike you. You are not." She said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he motioned with his hand for her to continue.

"It means I know what she's feeling. And Maybe if you opened your eyes to what's around you would know what to do." She snapped. Hades was taken aback slightly but now he understood what she meant.

He had a patch to fill, a whole that he had helped to create.

* * *

Persephone lay on her small soft bed in her cottage. She hugged a pillow to her chest as she laid her head on another. Her body was draped was a soft thin fabric for those somewhat chilly summer nights. Night had fallen over the forest where she and her Mother lived, but Persephone was wide-awake.

The past few weeks she was here, she had noted that things were different than the way they used to be. Now, her Mother kept an even closer on her than before frightened of the possible fact her darling Kore would be taken away again. And so as the days passed, the only time she ever got a chance to be with herself alone was when she was in the bathroom, or in her room asleep. However even then Demeter would come and check up on her every now and then to make sure that she was still with her.

It annoyed Persephone to her max.

But she stayed calm, for she knew that her Mother was just trying to keep her safe. To keep her away from those that wanted to use her, like Hades. At least, that's what her Mother had told her, but Persephone didn't believe that. He hadn't tried anything with her; in fact he kept his distance from her.

All the time.

Too much distance in her opinion.

And she didn't like that either.

She had thought a bit about writing to him, but she knew that he wouldn't write back. He was too busy for that, and he was to keep his distance. Persephone found it as if it were a promise that he had made with himself.

And it was her fault.

It was her fault for throwing those tantrums, for yelling and screaming at him. All he really wanted to tell her was why he brought her hear Underworld when she first came. But she refused to hear it.

And that's why things are the way they are now. Because of her, and her self absorbed antics.

When she had left the Underworld she wasn't sad because she was leaving the one she loved. Because she didn't, or at least, not in that way. No, she was upset because she was to miss a mysterious friend of hers who wasn't to see her again for six months.

And she didn't get to say goodbye to him.

No, her feelings for him blossomed into something more during her days here on Earth. And along with those feelings, a sharp pain hit her in her chest for a few moments until the pain disappeared.

* * *

As summer slowly began fade, Hades decided it was time recompose himself. He had a wife whom he very much loved. But how was he to know what she truly felt about him? He needed answers and he knew where to get them.

Eros and Aphrodite.

* * *

"So, Lord Hades. You want me to tell you if I shot Persephone with the arrow that day as I shot you?" Eros asked clarifying the question.

"Yes." He replied in a somewhat monotone voice.

"Oh! Well in that case, I didn't." he replied. A burning look of anger flashed in Hades eyes.

"WHAT?" how dare he do that to him! Thanks to him, his entire life would be miserable along with hers. If she didn't like him, why would she want to be around him?

"Oh! We-ll L-ord H-ades w-what I meant w-w-as I- I hit her. J-just n-not on the same d-day as you." His anger began to die slightly.

"But you did hit with the arrow as well?" Eros cleared his throat and took in a deep breath. Hades might have been his uncle, but still he was quite intimidated by him when he was angered.

"Yes, a couple of days after she returned to Earth with her Mother. I Couldn't leave the job unfinished so I had to make it fast." Hades raised a brow.

"And you couldn't have done that when she was in the Underworld." He questioned. Eros gulped and shook his head vigorously.

"No. Would you have let me down there in the first place?"

"I suppose your right. Thank you for your time Eros." He said to him as he turned on his heel and walked away.

Persephone was shot with the arrow, not just him Maybe, just maybe she would let those feelings overpower her like they did to him.

* * *

Midnight was approaching once again and Persephone was on her way down to the Underworld. By her side was Demeter. As Hermes began to bring Persephone down to Hades caste, she pulled her in for last teary hug.

"Oh Kore! You know, you don't have to go. You can stay here, we can stay here!" she said through her soft cries. Persephone pulled her mother away and wiped her tears away with her fingers.

"Mother don't cry. I'll come back, I promise." She said before she gave her Mother a quick kiss on the cheek, one last hug, and when she boarded the chariot she gave a wave.

Part of her wanted to stay, for she knew that the next six months of her time would be spent somewhat alone. She had Cerberus to keep her company for most of the time. However Hecate, Charon, Thanatos, and Hades all had respected duties to oblige to and she didn't want to be as big a bother like she was last time.

* * *

When she arrived to the Underworld the first thing she saw was Cerberus asleep peacefully with snores leaving all three mouths. Charon waited for her at the River on his boat as well.

"Hello Lady Persephone, Welcome back." He said as he helped her on the boat.

"Hello Charon. Good to see you."

"You as well Lady Persephone." Persephone gave a small smile to him and shook her slightly.

"One thing Charon. Please stop calling me 'Lady' Persephone."

"Alright… _Persephone_. But trust me, I don't think this will last."

* * *

Hecate waited patiently for both Persephone and Hades. Just like last time he had vanished when she was to come back. If he wanted to keep his distance with her then fine. It wasn't much of her business, but the least her could do was at least great her back.

Then Persephone opened the doors to the castle and walked inside slowly carrying herself with the same sort of grace as always. A small smile was etched on her lips, for she had missed the Underworld more than she had thought.

"Welcome back Lady Persephone!" Hecate said greeting her with open arms pulling her in for a hug. Persephone may not have written to Hades for fear of denial towards him, but she wrote to Hecate often.

"Good to see you Hecate. How are you?" Persephone asked pulling away from their hug.

"Same as always, except now you're here and I'm wearing different cloths." Persephone smiled and turned to Thanatos who had just entered the entrance hall as well.

"Nice to see you Thanatos." Persephone said.

"You as well. How have you been?"

"Fine thank-you. Yourself."

"Like Hecate said, same as yesterday."

"You must be hungry, would you like anything to eat Persephone?"

"Oh no! Thank you! Mother made sure I came back here with a full stomach." She joked. "Is Hades here?" She asked lilting her head. Hecate and Thanatos exchanged sideways glances for neither of them knew where he was, they just knew he wasn't in he Underworld.

"He isn't here at the present Lady Persephone." Thanatos began, he and Hecate were able to see her face drop slightly, "But we will let you know when he does show up."

"Alright," She said softly clearing her throat. "I'll be in my chambers." She said and left for her quarters.

* * *

A while after Persephone had settled herself in her bedchamber again there was a faint knock on the door. She sat on her stool facing the mirror as she brushed her curls out for the night before setting it aside.

"Persephone, are you awake?" Her eyes snapped to the door instantly, she knew that voice oh so well and hadn't heard it in months. She let go of the handle of her brush and opened the door to find Hades standing there.

"Hello." She managed to choke out.

He hadn't changed at all. He still had his dark blackish brown wavy locks. Not hint of grey was noticeable to her emerald eyes. His color was pale, but she was able to take note of the warmth that radiated from within his cheeks. His eyes were as black as ever, were they always like that? Or were they lighter in the light? No, he looked very much the same. But _something_ was different, and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't point it out.

Not yet at least.

He cleared his throat, "May I come in?" she opened the door wider for him to come in. "I know I wasn't able to say goodbye…" Her eyes darted towards the marble floor beneath her bare feet. "And I wasn't here to greet you earlier and I wanted to apologize." He said. She tilted her head and looked at him curiously.

"What for?" she asked.

"For acting the way I did. For ignoring all this time." From behind his back he pulled out a red rose. "Here," he said as he handed it to her. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Thank you. But I thought things couldn't grow in the Underworld—"

"They didn't. But now it kind of does, when you tend to things for a while at least. And this isn't from here, I got it from Earth and had it bewitched so it wouldn't die. I just don't know if you like roses or not…" he muttered the last part.

"I like roses. But for future reference my favorite flowers are narcissus." She said twirling the rose stem in her hands, "Thanks again."

He didn't want to go. She was looking at him differently. She was calm and collective. Her emerald didn't tear away from him like they used to, and there was a smile on her lips.

She didn't want him to go either. In an instant she dropped the rose on the bed and lunged at Hades, planting her lips on his. He was shocked, but nonetheless he wrapped his arms around her and began to drink her full of passion.

And they didn't let go of another

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter isnt as great as I hoped it would have ended up. Sorry about that :P And I apologize for the amount of fluff that I've put in, I know some don't like it and i'l try to make it better. Just dont give up on me yet :(**_


	7. Vll

_**~Dark Kiss~ VII**_

Melione had impacted both Hades and Persephone in a much bigger way than they had known. She brought joy into the Underworld, brought a smile on Hades lips everyday, made Persephone laugh with happiness, even Charon had begun to smile more.

She was only three months old, she didn't do much other than make noises, smile, cry, sleep, lay down but still Persephone treated her like a doll. While Hades was alone in his throne room or study and she had Melione all to herself she would dress her up.

Melione laid on her belly on the huge king bed and watched her Mother with watchful eyes as she went through racks and racks of beautiful scarves. Occasionally she would poke her head out of the closet and would smile and talk to her daughter.

"Aha!" Persephone said, somewhat loudly, causing Melione to shake a bit in fear, and then laugh when she saw her Mother come out of the closet. "Aww did I scare you Mel?" she said in her Mommy-baby voice.

She sat next to Melione on the bed and watched as Melione began to touch the fabric, she made noises, conversing with Persephone about her interest in it. Her dark eyes sparkled as she looked at her mother; she tilted her head and made a noise which in Persephone's understanding meant,

_Are we playing dress-up again?_ Persephone smiled and picked up her daughter placing her on her lap and planting a sweet kiss on her drool covered check.

"Yes, again." She said as she cleaned up the drool off of Melione's cheek, she let out a laugh, followed by a happy shriek. Persephone smiled and shook her head.

"I promise, this wont take quite as long." She cooed playing with Melione's tiny fingers.

* * *

A while later Persephone finished with Melione's dressing. On her head, was a beautiful lilac colored sequined scarf a gift that Aphrodite had given to Persephone months after her marriage.

"To seduce him with." Aphrodite said with a smirk.

She had added a bracelet with a matching necklace that Hades had given to her years back. It was white with orange and peach small flowers dangling from it. She had applied a faint pink lip stain on her lips, making them look darker than they already were.

Persephone knew that Hades wasn't happy with the way that she dressed up their daughter. He didn't say anything, but the way he would look at Melione with both happiness and sadness gave it away. Happy, that both Persephone and Melione were having fun, sad that she was dressing a new born all the time. However that didn't stop Persephone from showing Hades every time she did, or even Hecate and Thanatos for the matter either.

"There we go Mel, we're done! Let me go and get Daddy." She said. Melione yawned and her eyes began to droop. Persephone kissed her cheek before calling for Hecate.

"Hecate." Persephone said as she entered the room, "Would you please watch over Melione till I get back. I have to go and get Hades before she falls asleep." She said. Hecate smiled and nodded approaching Melione with a smile.

"Good afternoon Melione." She said kneeling on the floor at the edge of the bed, facing Melione.

She heard Persephone leave the room to go and look for Hades.

"What has your Mother done to you today?" she cooed playing with her fingers, stroking her finger on her soft baby skin. "I must admit, you look beautiful." She said readjusting the scarf that draped her head and back.

* * *

"Hades! Love come and see." Persephone said walking into his study. Hades sat in his chair. His arms were crossed on the table and his lay on them. "Hades?" She asked tilting her head. She sighed and shook her head; he was asleep, taking a nap. She poked the side of his body and watched as his head left his arms.

"Perce? You okay?" he said with a sigh. She raised a brow and shrugged sitting herself on his desk.

"Why are you asking me? The real question is, are _you_ okay?" She asked. He placed his elbow on his desk and the palm of his hand rested under his chin.

"And by that you mean…"

"I mean why do you look so exhausted?" She asked. He shrugged and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with one hand; with the other he stroked the back of Persephone's hand.

"No reason?" Persephone pursed her lips and tilted her head.

"Is it because I snore? Do I snore?" She asked him with her brow raised, he smiled and shook his head, bringing his lips to her hand and kissing it.

"No… not anymore anyways." Persephone furrowed her brow.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she snapped at him. He brought her hand to his lips once more.

"Nothing really, just that when you were pregnant you started to snore…" he mumbled, but nonetheless Persephone heard him anyways.

"Oh my GODS! Sorry about that then! You try carrying someone for nine months." Hades narrowed his eyes and a small sly smile played on his lips.

"When did I ever say that I didn't like it? I found cute." He said with a shrug. Persephone sudden anger began to melt.

"Really?" He nodded and lit a candle on his desk.

"Yup."

"Did I sound weird? She asked. Hades cocked his head.

"No. Honestly Perce, I don't know why you're turning this into such a big deal. If it makes you feel any better, if I woke up in the middle of my sleep, it wasn't because of your snoring." Persephone rested her chin in the palm of her hands.

"But you wok up anyways. Why?" Hades pursed his lips and shook his head. Even though she was no longer pregnant, she was insecure about the changes that she had gone through, both during and after the process of having Melione.

"I just woke up." He didn't want to tell her it was because of her moving all too much when she slept.

"Oh. Okay then." Hades raised his brow, surprised that she had bought his excuse. Either that or she just didn't want to make it such a huge deal.

"Anyways, I have something to show you." She said jumping off of his desk, she grabbed his hand pulled him out of his study.

"This doesn't have anything to do with your dressing up our daughter like a doll is it? You're acting like Aphrodite." Persephone turned around and shot him a glare.

"Okay that was low." She said crossing her arms. Hades rolled his eyes and kissed her temple.

"I meant it as a joke. Kidding, I love you and she drives me insane." He said. Persephone smiled.

"And I don't."

"No you do, just in a good way."

* * *

When Persephone and Hades arrived back to check on Melione they saw her asleep in Hecate's arms. She was still all dressed up, but her bracelet and scarf slowly began to fall.

"Now this is cute." Hades whispered to Persephone. Persephone let go of his hand and took Melione from Hecate's arms.

"Thank you Hecate. Sorry about that." Hecate shook her head.

"That is fine. She is no trouble. I'll leave you three then." She said exiting their bedchamber.

Hades walked towards his wife and took Melione from her arms, he now held her. A smile etched on his face as he saw his daughter, sleeping peacefully. Her tiny hands were molded into small fists, and her lips would quiver every once in a while, giving the effect of her snoring.

"Here that?" He asked Persephone, "She snores, but she's cute when she does it." He said. Persephone placed her hands on her hips.

"You have to say that. She's your daughter." She raised her brow. Hades narrowed his brow and shook his head, placing a small kiss on Melione's forehead, her expression softened and her tiny finger soon began to search for her fathers hands.

"She's _our_ daughter. Why wouldn't I say that? She's perfect." He mumbled. Persephone smiled and wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I dressed her up… again." Hades rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I see that. I honestly don't know why you treat her like a doll. She's a goddess you do know that right? And I don't think a goddess as menacing as her would appreciate it if her mother dressed her up like… _a baby Aphrodite_." Persephone narrowed her eyes and pulled away from her husband, taking Melione away from his hands. She put Melione down to lie in her crib, removing the scarf, necklace, and bracelet from her daughter.  
"_Menacing goddess?_ You honestly think she's going to be _menacing_?" She asked with raised brows, leaning herself against the wall.

"Obviously. Goddess of Ghosts, being my daughter, living the in the Underworld, she'll have a reputation to uphold. And I bet you anything she wont even have to try to scare anyone." He said, "I do it all the time and I don't even try." Persephone crossed her arms over her chest.

"And what about me, I'm not mean." Hades scoffed.

"You keep telling yourself that Seph."

"Are you telling me I'm mean?"

"Only when you're mad. And when you're drunk."

"Can I help it? I mean I have to put up with you and my Mother. Just saying, I have every reason to snap."

"When I can agree with you when it comes to putting up with your Mother. But Melione and I are the best thing that have ever happened to you." He said with a smirk, crossing his arms.

"And how do you know that?" She asked, she of course knew that he was right. They had been together for so long, loved each other for so long, they could read each other like an open book most of the time.

"Because I distinctly remember you saying,' you and Melione are the best thing that have ever happened to me.'" He said mocking her voice.

" My voice is not that high is it?" she asked, self-concerned. Now Hades was curious.

"What is bothering you Seph?" he asked after a long time of looking at her, he tried to read signs, body language, but he couldn't figure out what the problem was exactly. Persephone grew limp and looked at him, hard with slight sadness and worry in her eyes.

"Its nothing, I'm fine." She said brushing it off. She pushed herself from the wall and began to leave the room, but Hades grasped her wrist as she walked by and pulled her close to him.

"I know something is bothering you. What is it?" Persephone pursed her lips and shook her head.

Hades placed his hand on he back of her head and pulled her face to his chest. With one arm around her waist, and the other hand on the back of his head, she placed her arms around him and sighed burring her face deeper into him. He kissed her hair. He placed his chin on her head and rubbed her back, trying to sooth her. She wasn't crying, but it gave her comfort.

" Persephone…" he whispered. Then, she cracked. Tears started to pour down her cheeks, getting Hades robes somewhat wet. No sound escaped her lips, she didn't sniffle, she just cried. "Love what is it?"

"I just don't think this was a good idea…" she said softly.

"What do you mean?" Hades asked in a somewhat stern tone.

"I mean what if Aphrodite was doing us a favor by not conceiving."

"Persephone I—" Now, Hades slowly started to let the anger build inside him.

"Just hear me out please? I mean I'm away for half the year, and you're all busy with work. And with Melione just a baby… I don't know what we should do. I love her so much; I just don't want her growing up living like this. She needs both you and I Hades." Persephone pulled away and wiped her cheeks clean from her tears. Hades looked at her sternly and pursed his lips.

"So what would you like to do about it? We still have time before you have to leave. You're her Mother Persephone, you know what's best for her." He said softly. Persephone smiled weakly and grabbed hold of Hades hand and brought it to her cheek.

"Are you angry?" she asked softly. Hades sighed and looked over at the crib, at Melione.

"No. No I'm not." He said. Persephone brought her lips to his and kissed him long and hard.

"I'm sorry." Hades shook his head.

"Its fine."

"I didn't lie though. When I said that you and Melione are the best things that have ever happened to me. You are, and I don't want you to ever forget that. Do you understand?" Hades smiled softly and nodded pulling Persephone closer again once again.

"I know."

* * *

_**A/N: I know this one isnt very good, sorry about that. :P My bad **_


	8. Vlll

_**~Dark Kiss~ Vlll**_

Hades and Persephone were in the throne room of the castle, with Melione sitting up in Hades Lap. He supported her back with his hand, and with the other held onto her waist so that she wouldn't fall over. In her hands, she played with a teddy bear that Hades had given her days after she was born along with other toys. She began to chew on the ear of the bear and every now and then Hades would take out the furry ear from her mouth.

"Melione, don't put that in your mouth." He said once again taking the bear from her.

"She's hungry Hades." Persephone said as they waited for the next soul to walk through the doors to be judged.

"Then why don't you feed her?" he asked raising his brow. Persephone sighed.

"I cant, why don't you?" Hades scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Perce, but unlike you I don't have the ability to feed her. My wells are dry." He said playing with Melione's hands. Persephone smiled and began to laugh.

"Okay, that was funny. What I meant was, she needs _food!_ Not milk." She said. "Why don't you just go to the kitchen and feed her something."

"You sure you want to stay here and judge?" he asked getting up from his seat with his arm encircled around Melione tightly so she wouldn't fall.

"Positive. It can get pretty entertaining once in a while."

"Come on Mel, let's go get you something to eat." Hades said as he left the throne room.

Melione laughed and snuggled her face into his chest, she turned around and peered over his shoulder giving a large smile to her Mother. Persephone smiled and waved her daughter and blew her daughter as kiss.

Hades walked to the Kitchen where he put Melione down in a baby seat that they had Hephaestus make for Melione. She began to make bubbling noises with her lips, causing her to drool all over her face. Hades wiped her face clean with a napkin. He opened the fridge and looked for Melione's dinner that she had last night. In one container there were mashed peas, and in the other mashed carrots.

"Mel. Which one would you like? Carrots or Peas?" he asked holding up the container. Melione answered by making a sound, and Hades didn't understand one bit.

"What's that Mel? Carrots?" he asked brining the container towards Melione with a spoon in hand. He sat on a chair in front of her and tried to feed her but she refused.

"Come on Melione please? I know your hungry." He said.

Melione obliged and opened her mouth and Hades fed her the carrots. He waited for her swallow, but she made a face of disgust and then spat out the carrots. Orange mash soon hung from Melione's lips and chin, down to her bib. A couple of drops landed on Hades as well. Hades sighed and wiped his robes clean with a napkin, cleaned Melione's face as well.

"I guess you wanted peas…" he muttered. He came back with Peas and raised a brow at Melione how was now smiling and laughing. "You like laughing don't you? Just like your Mother." He said to her as he began to feed her the peas. This time she ate them and made noises that sounded like a fan.

"I see your point, mashed peas aren't very tasty." Hades said in a serious tone to Melione, making conversation. He often liked talking to her about things like that. He sounded serious, to make in funnier than it really was with such sophistication.

"But I guess you like them better than carrots. I like carrots better than peas. When you grow teeth, I'll promise I'll feed you a carrot and some peas, then you can tell me which one you like better." He said. Melione smiled once again and leaned forward in her chair, closer to her father. She began to mumble, and although Hades couldn't understand, he leaned closer as well.

"What's that Mel?" he asked. She didn't reply, and he gave her another spoonful of carrots. She grabbed his hand and gave him somewhat of a carrot and pea-covered kiss. Hades smiled and leaned over to kiss his daughters cheek and forehead.

"Remind me tell your mother that you don't like carrots." He said as he cleaned her up and put away the dishes. He grabbed a baby bottle from the fridge and began to feed her with it.

"I don't like milk that much either. Goat milk is the worst, smells worse than your diapers." She shot him a glare and gave a small high pitched scream, "No offense, sorry about that." She smiled and laughed again and began to drool on his robes, yet again.

"Looks like we'll have to change you… and my robes." He said kissing her head again. She laughed once more and gave her father a pea covered kiss.

"And my neck too." He said with a smile.

* * *

_**A/N: I know this one is short, which is why I'm uploading another chapter right away. **_


	9. lX

_**~Dark Kiss~ lX**_

Hades waited in his bedchamber for the arrival of Persephone. She was to return to the Underworld soon from the world above. In his hand was a glass of red wine and he drank it as his eyes gazed deeply into the fire in front of him as he sat on his chair.

_Any minute now_. He thought.

It was true. Spending six months away from Persephone is always the hardest. Years had passed, and yet saying goodbye was always the hardest part of the year for both of them. Especially Hades.

Persephone on the other hand, had her Mother (if she didn't annoy and nag Persephone) and the nymphs to keep her company, to try and keep her mind off of him. Her visits to Olympus also occupied her time there. The visits were the best when Hades would make an appearance during the counsel meetings. Though their greetings were short, they were better than nothing.

Letters also helped them keep in touch, and from time to time Hades would go and check on Persephone and watch her play in the fields with flowers and her friends. They were both extremely careful not to let Demeter become suspicious of them, because they knew for sure that she would go to Zeus and complain about the pomegranate agreement that they had agreed upon.

On the bright side however, they were immortal. They would spend eternity together. No, they didn't have to worry about death and time. Time was eternal.

Hades sighed and drank more of his wine, checking the door hoping that Persephone would come through them just then. But she didn't, not yet at least. As the minutes passed, he began to grow impatient and lost himself in the fire once again waiting for his dearly beloved.

* * *

Persephone sighed and pursed her lips. She was late, and she knew that Hades would be growing impatient as the minutes dragged on. The delay was due to an unexpected meeting with Demeter and Hera. For what reason? Persephone did not know.

Persephone waited in the hall of Hera and Zeus's castle. Hera and Demeter were inside one of the studies. Persephone crossed her arms over her chest and groaned. Her patience with her Mother was wearing thin, and she longed to return to the Underworld. Sighing she left her bench and opened the door to the study. Hera and Demeter's eyes landed on Persephone. Hera smiled, but Demeter glared—her daughter was acting rude, and this was not the way she had raised her.

_Most likely Hades's doing_. Demeter thought.

"Kore! Please, just wait!" Demeter snapped. Persephone crossed her arms over her chest and gave her Mother a cold hard stare.

"Mother! I wish to return _now_! You said that this wouldn't take long! Let me go!" She said. Hera whispered something in Demeter's ear, calming her sister down a little.

"No. Ko—"

"Alright Persephone, let me go and get Hermes." Hera said smiling to Persephone as she left the study to go and get the messenger of the Gods.

"Thank you Lady Hera." Persephone said letting her face soften.

"No trouble at all. Demeter, you should really have more respect the pomegranate agreement. This is not the way it works." Hera said before she left.

_You should talk to Hades and I about that Hera… _Persephone thought.

"Kore. How dare you embarrass me like that! You know better! How could you?" She snapped.

"Mother. _I_ _have to go_!" Persephone told her Mother for the umpteenth time.

"No you don't." Demeter said softly, however rage in her voice could still be found, "You don't have to."

"You are wrong Mother. Like or not I ate the seeds, and I did it _myself_ he had nothing to do with it. And I want to go back, it is my home too." She said. There was a soft knock on the door, Persephone turned around to see Hermes and Hera standing in the doorway.

"So, Kore. If you are ready to go I can take you back now." Hermes said with a smile. Persephone smiled and nodded. She turned to her Mother once more and pursed her lips before giving her an awkward hug.

Then she left for the Underworld with Hermes by her side.

* * *

Hades had gone through three more glasses of red wine, and looked at his window—no sign of Persephone, at his door—she still wasn't there. Hades pursed his lips and sighed. He put the glass down on the marble floor of the bedroom and placed his head in the palms of his hands.

He couldn't wait any longer, but still he remained glued to his chair. He started to tap his foot on the floor and began to fiddle his fingers. The noise that his foot began to make, and the crackling of the fire, as well as all of the thoughts that were going through his head sustained him from hearing the faint sound of footsteps that rushed towards him.

In the doorway stood Persephone with a smile on her lips as she saw her husband lost in the fire in front of him, not to mention the tapping of his foot. She bit her bottom lip as she slowly walked towards him. She stood behind his chair and placed her hands over his eyes. She leaned down to his ear and whispered,

"Guess who?" she said placing a kiss under his ear.

Hades smiled and pried her hands away from his eyes and held onto them tightly, kissing the back of her hand. He rose from his chair and embraced her kissing the top of her head and running his fingers through her bright auburn hair.

"You are late." He muttered. Persephone smiled and pulled away from him.

"Sorry, Mother was at Olympus with Hera and she wouldn't let me leave until I disturbed their meeting." She said, he stroked her tanned check with affection.

"What were they discussing?" Persephone shrugged.

"I have no clue." She said.

Then she pressed her lips to his. He kissed her with passion and hunger, trailing his hands over her back and sides. She tangled her fingers in his dark wavy locks.

"I missed you." He muttered against her lips. Persephone smiled against his lips.

"As did I."

She touched his chest, and he began to take off her dress letting it fall off of her shoulders. He pushed her on the bed softly and then continued with his kisses on her lips. Along her jaw, her collarbone, behind her ear…

* * *

They lay on the bed, their bodies tangled in the red satin sheets. Persephone laid her head on Hades bare chest. She began to tell him of her time on Earth. Gossip from other Gods, the situation on Earth, her Mother, the Nymphs, anything that had caught her interest during the past six months. He played with her curly auburn locks as he listened.

She had tanned all over; there were light freckles across her nose. Her hair was brighter and lighter because of the sun. She had come down wearing a white chiffon dress with flower petals all over. She had changed since the last time she was in the Underworld. She always changed when she arrived from the world above. And she would leave differently as well.

Hades pulled her closer to him and took in her scent. She smelled of flowers—narcissuses and roses. She tasted like of pomegranates and berries, Her favorite fruits. And the smell of her lingered on him. His smell, the smell of mint and coffee lingered on her.


	10. X

_**~Dark Kiss~ X**_

Melione was now much older, around 3 ½. She spent most of her time following her mother and father around the castle, playing with Cerberus in the Elysian Fields, and even spending a lot of time with Charon on his boat. She was very fond of him, and considered him to be a very close friend.

When Melione turned around 1 ½, (when Persephone stopped with her breast feeding) she stayed in the Underworld with Hades while Persephone went to visit with her mother. This arrangement gave her a lot of quality time with her father, she however was allowed to visit her mother and Demeter when she felt, or when it was necessary—that was what the three (Demeter, Persephone, and Hades) had agreed upon.

Persephone had returned from her Mother a few weeks ago, and she, Hades, Hecate, Thanatos, and even Charon were happier nowadays, and Melione had no idea why.

Melione sat in Charon's boat as he transferred souls, Melione was not afraid, she liked to judge them with her father when Persephone was away. She had noticed a change in her mother too, not just that she was happy, but that she was… _bigger_.

"Charon." Melione began, turning to him, watching him row the boat.

"Yes Melione?" He asked in his monotone voice, however he was a lot softer around her, he like her had developed a good relationship with the young goddess.

"Mummy's fat now." She blurted out. Charon smiled, and stifled a laugh—which was odd, he didn't laugh, and Melione had never heard him laugh.

"Whas so funny?" she asked, she could say "fat" but not "what or many other words that had "t" is them. Persephone and Hades weren't worried though; they knew that she would learn in good time.

"Maybe you should ask your parents." He suggested, parenting was not his area of expertise.

"Umm… NOPE! Zey are acin' weally weird." She said shaking her head. "Wha' abou' your Mummy and Daddy, wha' are zey like?"

"They are nice." He said. From afar, he could see Hades come out of his castle to collect his daughter after the boat ride, "Looks like your Father would like for you to come home now." He said as he stopped the boat.

"Aww! No' again! DADDY! NO!" she yelled from the boat, she didn't want to leave Charon's company. He was the only friend she had in the Underworld, aside from her parents of course and Cerberus, but even she got bored of them.

"Sorry Mel. But you have to come home now." Hades said as he picked his daughter up in his arms, "Charon." He acknowledged.

"My Lord." Charon greeted.

"Melione come inside now. You've been out here for too long." Hades said. Melione pouted—her pout looked like he mothers. Her bottom lip was out while the upper lip curled a bit.

"Bye Charon!" She waved goodbye to her friend as Hades carried her into the castle.

"Goodbye Melione." Charon waved back slightly, but there was a smile on his lips.

* * *

When Hades brought Melione back to the castle, she jumped out from his arms and began to wander off down the long vacant corridor.

"Melione! Where are you going?" Hades called after her but he heard n reply.

His daughter, thank the Gods was one of the best things that had ever happed to him, aside from Persephone of course, and his new child. Persephone was pregnant once again.

Hades sighed and shook his head. His daughter would always run off, and meet someone in the castle and talk. It didn't matter whom it was, Him, Persephone, Hecate, Thanatos, Charon, Cerberus, or ever the servants they had in the castle.

When they were invited to Olympus for a dinner or any other matter Melione would always tag along. Instead of shying away from the other Gods and Goddesses on Olympus, she would talk even more. She enjoyed the company of Demeter, Hera, Hestia, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Apollo and Artemis, and Hermes. She would always be around them.

The other Gods, she didn't like so much. In fact, when the family would come home, she would complain and mock the rest as best as they could.

Especially Aphrodite, Zeus, and Ares.

"And Aph is so dumb some- Tymes. She asked me how _old_ I was now! DO I NOT LOOK LIKE A LI'LE GIRL?" Hades and Persephone would crack and smile and laugh.

"She gets that from you and your mother you know." Hades would reply.

"And she hangs out with Apollo, Hermes, and Dionysus too much at dinners."

"Well I'd rather them than the ones she mocks." Persephone rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

* * *

Melione ran through the castle corridors looking everywhere for her Mother. She looked in the Kitchen, in the library, and in the garden—she loved her garden. Melione soon ended up in front of her parents bed chamber. It had been a couple months when she had decided that she was old enough for a "big girl" bedroom. So Hades and Persephone had her moved in the room right across from theirs.

Melione pushed open the double mahogany doors and found her Mother sitting on her giant four-poster bed. Her back pressed against the headboard with a pillow. In her hand was a book, and in the other was a cup of tea.

"Mummy!" Melione shouted as she ran into the room. Persephone pulled her gaze away from the book and smiled as her daughter pulled herself on the bed.

"Hello Mel. What did you do with Charon today?" She asked closing her book and putting it aside. She pulled her daughter closer and began to play with he hair.

"Oh we jus' 'alked."

"About what?"

"Um… abou' fings." She said.

"What kind of things?"

"impor'an' fings Mummy. I can' tell you." Persephone raised a brow and smiled, kissing her daughters cheek.

"Alright then."

The two of them sat together in silence. Persephone continued to play around with Melione's hair. She created a beautiful French braid, her white and black strands overlapping creating a mystical look. Melione yawned ever now and then and played with the hem of her Mothers dress. Persephone was dressed in an emerald green satin dress with gold and sliver trimmings.

Melione wore a dress given to her by Hades. It was black with silver designs that piped the hem of her dress. It was somewhat lacy—but she loved it nonetheless. It was her favorite dress. Whenever she wore it, she was able to see a smile on her Fathers lips.

" I have a quession." Melione asked after a while. Persephone raised a brow and continued to play with her hair.

"What is it?" She asked. Melione pulled her head away from her Mothers hands and turned around to face her. She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes.

"You look differen'." She said. "_Very _differen." She added. Persephone smiled a little brighter. She knew what was coming, she wanted to tell Melione, but she didn't know how.

"How do I look different?" Persephone asked placing her hand under her chin and raising a brow. Melione pointed to her Mothers stomach and then crossed her arms.

"Mummy you're fat!" She said. Persephone smiled and began to laugh. She pulled her daughter in for a hug and stroked her hair.

"I know I am getting fat." She said.

"Then why are you so happy? Ahp ges _really_ mad when she ges a lil' fat." She says.

"Yes, she does."

"So then why are you happy?" Melione asked again.

"Mel… you are going to have a little brother or sister. We are having a baby." She said. Melione's eyes widened and she pulled away from her Mothers. She looked at her stomach intently and then back at Persephone.

"I am going tu be a big siser?" She asked, Persephone nodded. "Zere is a baby in your tummy?" Persephone giggled and nodded. "YOU ATE MY BAYBY!" She yelled after, Melione's eyes were wide and frightened. Persephone shook her head frantically.

"No, no Mel. That's not what happens!" She said. She grabbed her daughter by her torso and pulled her close. She began to sooth her by rubbing her back, and drawing circles in the palm of her hands with her fingers.

"I didn't _eat_ the baby Melione. That's how babies are born." Melione turned to her mother and cocked her head.

"… How did it ge' in zere?" She asked. Persephone blushed, as she started to think about her and Hades.

"I'll tell you someday. Just not now." Melione pouted.

"But Mummy!"

"No Mel. You wouldn't understand it."

"I would! Mummy! I am old enouf!"

"Melione, no. You are too young. And its time for bed." She added. Melione shook her head.

"No! Mummy I'm not tired!" She said.

"Melione. Please." Persephone said. In the meanwhile, Hades entered their bed chamber.

"Bu' I'm hungry!" she stated.

"We had dinner before you left with Charon."

"Mummy!" She said. Hades in the meantime pulled his daughter into his arms.

"Melione. You have to go to sleep now."

"But I am not Sleepy!"

"But you are grumpy! And when you sleep, then in the morning, you wont be grumpy!" he teased. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Why are you guys so mean?" she complained. Hades raised a brow.

"So you think we're mean?" Melione nodded "Would mean parents let their daughter live a big castle? Or have her own room? Or let you go on boat rides with Charon? Play with Cerberus?" Melione sighed, but said nothing.

"Come on Melione. Its time for bed." Hades kissed her cheek and held her in his arms as he walked across the hall to her bedroom. Persephone followed behind them.

"zis isn' fair!" Melione said in anger.

"You still have to sleep." Hades said, "Everyone is sleeping right now."

"No' Charon. He dosn' sleep." Melione muttered as Hades tucked her into her bed, pulling the sheets over her body to keep her warm.

"Yes, but Hermes, Dionysus, Apollo, Hephaestus, Artemis, Hera, Hestia, and everyone else on Olympus are sleeping. Even the mortals sleep." He said, "Hecate is in her room and so is Thanatos, and even Cerberus is tired." Melione furrowed her brows.

"Is za baby sleeping?"

"Yes, the baby is sleeping too." He said hesitantly, he hadn't told her about the baby—perhaps Persephone did.

"How does it eat?" She asked.

"Melione I promise I'll tell you in the morning. Right now you have to go to sleep." Melione sighed and pouted again.

"Fine. But I won' like It." She said. Persephone raised her brow.

"Really? Because you don't like getting up in the mornings sometimes."

"Zats because my bed gives me warm blanky hugs." Melione said In her defense. Hades and Persephone smiled.

"Well your bed is giving you warm blanket hugs right now." Hades said kissing her daughters forehead. She gave a small yawn. "See you are tired."

"Goodnight Mel." Persephone said kissing her check.

"nigh'" Melione said with a yawn. Her parents smiled as they left her chamber and began to retire in theirs.

"When did you tell her?" he whispered.

"Just now, she asked. I know you wanted us to tell her together." Persephone apologized. Hades smiled and shook his head.

"Its fine."

"She took it better than I thought she would." Persephone said with a smile, "She asked me if I ate the baby." Hades raised a brow.

"Did you?"

"I'm not Kronos Hades. I'm not a cannibal." Hades rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Looks like your tired too." Persephone said as she gave him a kiss. He nodded.

"Exhausted. You?"

"I'm not tired, I took a nap. I don't want to sleep!" She wined playfully.

"Yeah well suck it up and go to bed." He joked.

"You didn't say the same thing to Melione." Persephone pointed out.

"Mmmm. Because as much as I love her, she's a little too young to joke around with too much. You however are ancient."

"Says the man that's known my Mother since she was born."

"What can I say. I look far better than most Gods." He said. Persephone nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning into him and placing a kiss on his lips.

"You are, trust me."

* * *

**A/N: ****_Sorry for the long wait, This update took longer than usual. So I guess you could say that In this chapter Macaria _****_gets introduced. And I always thought that Melione for some reason would have a close friendship with Charon. Next update hopefully wont take as long._**


	11. Xl

_**A/N: **_**_So when I wrote that Hephaestus remarried, it might make more sense if you read Come Back To Me Another Greek Fiction that I wrote. Hope you liked this one, it is kind of a filler and I apologize._**

_**~Dark Kiss~ Xl**_

Persephone was with her Mother on Olympus. While Demeter was off with Hestia tending to the gardens, Persephone decided to stay back and enjoy her time in the courtyard by Hera and Zeus's castle.

Melione was with Hades down in the Underworld and she missed home more than ever. She was grateful that she was given time with her Mother, but as the years dragged on she slowly began to wonder if she would always have to leave both her Husband and her Mother, and now her daughter.

She understood their reasoning for having spent half her year with the other perfectly well. It did have it benefits, when she would get fed up with Hades she knew that she would always leave and have them settle things out for a couple of months, and then when she would return things would be better. She would never _leave _Hades though he loved her too much and she loved him just as more.

Same with her Mother.

It would always be hard for her to choose over them. There was her Mother, who raised her by herself and cherished her always. Though all pitied her motives for keeping her "locked up" from the world, Persephone understood why she did it.

Then there was Hades. Who loved her for centuries. Listened to her, treated her like a woman—and adult. Consulted to her and trusted her. He made he feel special and he would bring a smile on her lips.

She needed and wanted both.

Persephone sighed and began to look down at the mortals on Earth. There were many happy families like hers. But she was never around all the time with her family. Persephone got so caught up in watching the mortals that she didn't hear someone come up behind her.

"Persephone, good to see you." Said a voice from behind. Her gaze tore away from the mortals and they landed on the God behind her, Hephaestus. She smiled brightly and watched as he moved up to be closer to her.

"Hello Hephaestus." She said with a smile. She looked at him for a moment and then back the mortals.

She should feel provided. Her family loved her, her mother loved her, her husband and her daughter. Hephaestus on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Though his Mother loved him very much, Zeus however did not and as a reminder he was thrown off of Olympus. As a constant reminder he had the scar and the foot to prove it. His ex-wife Aphrodite did not love him, never did—and if she did, she had a funny way of showing it, by flaunting and having many lovers.

But he didn't complain.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her after a while. Persephone pursed her lips and shrugged.

"Nothing really. I just like watching the mortals." She stated. He nodded.

"I know what you mean. I like coming here to clear my head and think, or if I have spent too much time in my workshop." He said. Persephone sighed and placed her chin in the palm of her hands kneeling down on her knees, her dressed flowed around her.

"Are you happy Hephaestus?" Persephone asked turning towards him and tilting her head in curiosity. He looked down at the mortals below and began to think.

He had found love and he married his her. His forges had been recognized greatly by others both Gods and mortals. His Mother loved him more than she ever had before.

"Yes I am happy. Why do you ask?" She sighed and pursed her lips furrowing her brow just the slightest.

"Because I don't know if I am or not. I mean I am—its just that I am missing so much right now all because of the pomegranate agreement." She said. "I miss my family back in the Underworld, more than I ever have." Hephaestus nodded understanding what she meant.

"Think how your Mother feels, all she's had is you for many years. You leaving her has been hard on ways you are slowly starting to realize."

"Yes, but she has to learn that I cant stay with her forever." She argued. Hephaestus rubbed his chin and looked at Persephone intently.

"Acceptance is hard for most people. Years can go by until they finally understand and think about what is really the right thing to do."

"What do you think is the right thing to do?" She asked him.

"… What you think is right may be different than what I think is right." He said, "I think that deep down, you know that this is the best thing for the three of you." He said.

"Now, If you'll excuse me Persephone, I'll be leaving now." He said. Persephone smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you. Tell her I said hello!"

"Alright I will.' He said.

"And Hephaestus," she added, he turned around, "I'm glad you're happy." He smiled.

"As am I. believe me when I tell you this, you are happy and you will always be. The fates have been kind to you." He said. "Best of luck." and then, he left.

_The Fates have been kind to me so far_ She thought over and over.

* * *

Hades retired from his judging duties for the night. He was tired and so was Melione. Persephone had left to her Mother weeks ago, now it was jut him and Melione.

His beautiful baby Melione.

She was now around 6 months old sat on his bed. He lay on the pillows his one hand—or rather fingers were grasped by Melione how began to shake it from side to side like crazy. His other hand was on his chest.

"Ooooh!" Melione exclaimed. Hades smiled and turned to her.

"Are you shaking my hand now Mel? Are you saying hello?" he asked. She laughed and began to pull his fingers in her mouth.

"No Mel, don't put them in your mouth. Are you hungry again?" he asked. She looked at her father, her mouth open with drool escaping her mouth.

"Pppaaahpoo." She said, hades raised a brow.

"I have no idea what you just said." He said. "Are you tired yet Mel? Do you wan to sleep? Will you let me sleep?" he joked. Melione smiled and crawled her way to him, onto his chest. She smiled down at him and laughed which resulted in more drool escaping her mouth and dangle from her chin.

And the drool dropped on Hades's face. He didn't mind though, he was having fun with his daughter. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her cheek and tickling her neck and ears with his nose and facial hair. She soon lost conyrol of herself and lay on top of his chest laughing.

Once she calmed down slightly, moving backwards into her smiling stage once more she rolled off of her father and rested her body right beside him. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and then pushing her thumb inside her mouth sucking on it.

"I bet you're really missing Mum right now, I mean you're sucking your thumb." He said raising a brow. Melione yawned and snuggled up to her father, "you don't know what I mean do you?" he said. He heard so reply. Instead he wrapped his arm around his daughter pulling her under the sheets and closer to him.

_We miss you Perce, more than you know_ he thought.

* * *

**A/N:****_So when I wrote that Hephaestus remarried, it might make more sense if you read _****_Come Back To Me_****_ Another Greek Fiction that I wrote. Hope you liked this one, it is kind of a filler and I apologize._**


	12. Xll

_**~Dark Kiss~ Xll**_

She walked around the gardens that her mother and she had planted and tended to for so long. There were many lilies, roses, tulips, daises, carnations and narcissuses of many different colors. The sky outside was a nice clear blue with little clouds, and the nymphs were by the river fooling around. Demeter was planting for the harvest that she would collect after Persephone would return to the Underworld.

"Kore darling, what seems to be troubling you?" Demeter asked her daughter with concern. She clapped her hands getting rid of the soil and then folding her hands on her sun yellow dress.

"Nothing Mother, I'm fine—really." She took in a deep breath. She was almost 9 months pregnant, and was expecting her second child soon. She had been kept under bed rest for the past few days by her Mother but, now she had gotten enough of it. She wanted to be outside.

Persephone was certain that she would have the baby without Hades, she wouldn't be back in the Underworld for another couple of weeks. Hades was somewhat disappointed, but still couldn't wait for the birth of their child anyways. Melione was ecstatic, she couldn't wait to be a big sister either.

" Kore honey, I think I should take you back inside." Her Persephone's breathing quickened, "Alright lets take you back inside dear, _now_."

"Mother, I'm fine! I can walk back inside by myself!" She yelled. It was right then and there that her water broke.

"Okay, you can take me back inside me now. PLEASE!" She finally agreed screaming and grinding her teeth to try and take control of the pain.

* * *

She lay propped up in bed with a glass of water at her side table. Demeter held her daughters hand and began to cool her down with a damp cloth. Persephone inhaled and exhaled, she had done this once—but she didn't think that the second time would be just as worse.

Demeter hated Hades and there was no hiding that from anyone. As Persephone's contractions progressed, and as labor became harder and harder Demeter decided that Hades should be there. It wasn't an idea that she came with at first anyways, Persephone was the one that had been screaming at her mother to get him for a while.

"MOTHER! I AM ASKING YOU _ONE_ LAST TIME TO GO AND BRING HIM HERE! _NOW_!"

"This is what you call asking nicely?" Demeter muttered to herself as she left the bedroom in which Persephone was. She called for Hermes and told him to deliver a message to the Underworld asking that Hades come here for Persephone was about to deliver the baby.

"Is she okay? Can I go and see her?" Hermes as politely just as he was about to leave for the Underworld.

"No. The last thing I need is for Hades AND you to be here. And I don't want you snooping around my daughter either! Now go and get him or Hades wont be the only God wanting to shove you in Tartarus." Demeter threatened.

"Y-yes L-ady Dem-eter." He gulped and left for Hades abode.

"Men." Demeter said with disgust as she rolled her eyes and headed back inside to tend to her daughter.

* * *

Hades was in his study finishing with judging statements and Melione was with him drawing pictures with ink. She had gotten most of it on herself than on the paper. Every now and then she would finish a picture and walk over to her fathers desk or lap and place the picture, walk back, and then start another one.

Melione watched Hades as he picked up the picture that she left on his lap and saw a smile spread across his lips.

"You're becoming quite the artist Melione. What's this one?" he asked as he held up the picture to her.

"Daddy those are ghosts! When I'm older I'm gonna leave the castle sometimes and go and play with the ghosts on earth. When I'm older I promise." She assured her father. As she grew older she begun to develop an interest an ghosts—she was the Goddess of Ghosts after all.

"Alright Mel. This picture is my favorite though." He said placing it on his desk.

"Thanks!" She said happy that her father liked the pictures that she had been drawing. She started to work on the nest one when the door opened. In walked Hermes.

"L-Lord H-h-hades! Lady Dem-eter wanted m-me t-to tell yo-u tha-t Persephone is in l-labor. Sh-e is ask-ing for yo-u."

"Persephone is in labor, and Demeter wants me to come over there? How bad is it?" He knew Persephone wouldn't mind, but Demeter _Hated_ Hades, and all of Tartarus would have had to freeze over before the day Demeter wanted him to step foot in her house.

Looks like today is the day all of Tartarus would freeze over.

"Thank you Hermes. I will be there as soon as possible. You may leave." Hermes left Hades Study. Melione shook her head and sighed.

"Daddy I don't know why Hermes is so scared of you." Melione said drawing another picture.

"Melione I have to leave. I'll be back soon." Melione cocked her head to her side.

"Daddy where are you going?" She asked.

"Your Mother. She's having the baby right now and I have to go." He said.

"So Mum ate the baby, and now she is gonna burp it out?" Hades laughed and kissed his daughter.

"Yes Melione, that's exactly how it works."

"Daddy! Can't I come too!" She asked with excitement. Hades shook his head.

"Sorry Mel, but I think you should stay here for now. I promise I'll be back." Melione sighed and pouted.

"Fine! But can you tell Mum and the baby and Demeter that I said 'hi'?" She asked. He kissed his daughters forehead again before heading out to his wife.

* * *

Hades arrived by his wife side shortly afterwards. There were beads of sweat forming on her forehead and cheeks. Demeter, as much as she wanted to help and support her daughter but she couldn't stand watching her go through Labor. It was something that scared her, even though she had gotten through it herself.

"Perce, you did this once you can do it again." Persephone grasped his hand and squeezed it hard.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I CAN'T DO IT AGAIN?" Persephone yelled at him. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"That's not what I meant!"

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? THIIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG NIGHT FOR THE BOTH OF US! THIS IS 50% YOUR FAULT SO YOU BETTER HELP ME GET THROUGH THIS!"

As much as he loved Persephone, she was right. This was going to be a long night—waiting _was_ the hardest part. The wait is always worth though.

And they both remembered that.

* * *

Melione was with Hecate and Thanatos. They watched and kept her company while Hades and Persephone were both away. They were in the Library. Hecate was reading one of her books and Thanatos was working on some papers. Melione continued with her pictures but was in a fussy mood. It was quiet, but the silence was quickly broken.

"I don't know why I couldn't go! I'm four years old now! That's older than three! I can talk! And I can draw pretty pictures!" She emphasized by holding up her pictures to Hecate and Thanatos.

"Melione. Its just that it's a really _gross_ thing to see." Hecate said. "Thanatos and I were there the day you were born and birth is something I do not like to see." She said.

"So… burping out a baby _is_ gross."

"_Burping?"_ Thanatos mouthed to Hecate. She shrugged and returned to her book.

"So how long until Mum, Daddy and the baby come back?" She asked.

"Your Father will be back after the baby is born, and your Mother and the baby wont come back until a few more weeks."

"So she's still gonna be gone?" Melione's tone showed a lot of disappointment. Thanatos nodded.

"Yes. That's how it works, and it has worked like this for a long time." He added.

"But why? When will Mum stay here _all_ the time! Why does she have to go back to her Mum all the time! Does she not like it here?" Melione asked.

"You'll understand when you're older. Basically what happened was that your Mother came down here, and your Father and her got married. But then she had to go home too so your Father, Mother, Demeter, and Zeus decided that Persephone would spend half of the year with her Mother and the other half with you guys."

"All because they got married? That's dumb." Melione muttered. "Can I go out with Charon? You guys are boring when you work." She said. Hecate sighed and put her book away.

"Yes come on." She grabbed Melione' hand and they walked out where they saw Charon carrying his boat of souls across the river. He caught sight of Melione and Hecate and proceeded towards them as soon as his boat was empty.

"Hello Melione, Hecate." He said.

"Hello Charon. Melione wants to spend time with you. Is that alright?" He nodded and Melione climbed into his boat.

"That is fine."

* * *

The afternoon turned into early evening and Persephone had calmed down a little. She was ready to push and for that she, Hades and Demeter were thankful. Soon the baby would be delivered, born and healthy, and soon Persephone would be finished with the pain.

Hades kissed her brow and held her hand very tightly. She pushed and pushed and was exhausted.

"GODS WHY THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT! WHAT WAS HERA THINKING?" She screamed as she pushed. Hades tried his hardest to remain calm. Having her yell at him didn't help the situation.

"NEXT TIME ARES RANTS ON AND ON ABOUT HOW MAN ARE STONGER THAN WOMEN I'LL HAVE HERA TURN HIM INTO A WOMAN, HAVE HIM GIVE BIRTH! THAT'LL SHUT HIM UP! **HADES!**"

"Perce, you are doing great. Just a little longer, push a little harder." He kissed her forehead again.

"SAYS THE MAN THAT DID THIS TO ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW?" She yelled. Hades sighed and shook his head.

"No, I don't. Sorry Seph." He wasn't really sorry; he knew that it was just the hormones talking. She did the same thing when Melione was born. As for the part about doing _this_ to her, he didn't know how to respond to that. He knew that she was happy when she found out that she and Hades were to have another child.

"Why is life so hard?" Persephone whispered audible for Hades to hear as well.

_For a God? Gee, I don't really know._ He said to himself sarcastically.

* * *

"Did you know that Mum's having the baby now?" Melione asked Charon as they took another set of souls across the river. He nodded.

"Yes I do. You must be excited becoming a big sister." He said.

"Yeah! I we can go and play with the ghosts when we're older! Don't worry, when we're older, not now." She assured him and he smiled faintly.

"You've become quite fond of ghosts haven't you?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah! They're really cool! That's also why I like coming on the boat rides with you, and watching Mum and Daddy talk to the souls in the throne room. I think ghosts are cool." She added again.

" I can tell."

* * *

_Finally_. Demeter finally heard the screams of her daughter cease. She heard crying come from Persephone's bedroom. She ran to see that Persephone had given birth to another girl.

"Oh Kore! Let me see her! I have another Granddaughter!" She ran to her daughter side and pushed Hades out of the way, "Oh move!" she snapped.

"Mother!"

"Sorry, that was the excitement talking! May I hold her?"

"Yeah, the _excitement_." Hades muttered earning him a glare from Persephone, he shrugged and sat beside her on her bed.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" Demeter asked. Persephone and Hades turned to each other and then back the baby in Demeter's arms.

"Um… no." Persephone, "But we can think of one!" she added quickly.

Demeter sighed, "I hope this one inherits your gardening skills. Melione sure doesn't seem to enjoy it as much."

"Well she is more of an artist. Just before I came here she as drawing pictures."

"Pictures of what?" Persephone asked.

"Ghosts, and us and the baby."

"Gods she must be excited to see her! Why didn't you bring her Hades?" Demeter snapped at him. He rolled his eyes.

"The same reason why you didn't step foot in here when I came."

"That's different!"

"Yeah, sure it is."

"Mother! Hades! Will you stop? There is a baby in the room, and I just had mu insides ripped out. I don't want to hear this."

"She is absolutely right. Hades, go home!"

"_Mother_."

"Well you need your rest, and with him around you'll never get the rest you need, you have a newborn to look after now."

"You _are_ right. Which is why you need to go too."

"But Perce you can't do this by yourself." Hades said, Persephone narrowed her eyes and took her baby out of the arms of Demeter.

"I just carried her for _nine_ _months_, spent _hours_ in labor. And now you're telling me I can't take care of my _own daughter!_ I took care of Melione didn't I? Besides, I think you should go back to her now. It's getting late." Hades sighed and kissed his wife and newborn daughter before leaving.

"Finally, I thought he'd _never leave_." Demeter muttered.

"_Mother!_"

"Okay, okay I'm gone." Demeter kissed her daughter's cheek and smiled at the newborn and left closing the door.

"You have no idea how much this family loves you." Persephone whispered into daughter's ear.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Okay so when it came to the birth scene I dont really think that I did a good job cause well that is something I have never gone through (cause im just 14) so, I hope that it wasn't SO bad. Sorry if it is. On the bright side of things, I have ****_finally _****added Macaria into the story and I know that A LOT of people have been asking me when I was going have her in the picture, and if I was going to include her at all! Why wouldn't I? she is one of Hades and Persephone's Children (I KNOW that in myths thats not what it says, but I'd rather that all of their kids they have together). Anyways, I hope you liked it, sorry for my rant. If you finish reading this, I applaud you! if you didn't you're just lazy! (kidding) thanks! :D**


	13. Xlll

_**~Dark Kiss~ Xll**_

Midnight was approaching and Melione has gone through great lengths to keep herself awake. She had taken a nap, spent a lot of time with her father, and even had a small cup of coffee—with extra sugar and milk.

Now she waited in her parent's room on their bed. Hades was in the armchair near the fire reading a book, and Melione submerged herself into the silk sheets on the bed. In her lap she looked at the pictures that she had been drawing for the past months.

Her family. Mum, Daddy, Demeter, Hecate, Thanatos, and Charon.

And now she had a baby sister.

" Daddy. Is being a sister a hard job?" Melione asked. Hades eyes pried away from the pages in the book and he smiled at his daughter.

" No. It's not hard. It's like being a daughter. You're good at that." Melione smiled and shook her head.

" Yeah but being a daughter isn't a _job_. I just do it!" She said. Hades shook his head and sighed.

" Yes, exactly. It's the same with being a sister."

" Daddy, you don't know what you're talking about. You don't have a sister!" Hades laughed and smiled.

" I have _three_ sisters Melione." Melione furrowed her brows and cocked her head.

" Really? Have I met them?" Hades raised a brow and nodded.

" Yes! Many times!" He added. Melione pursed her lips.

" Do I like them?" She asked as Hades nodded again.

" Yes, very, much."

" Daddy! I don't know! Tell me _please_!" Melione wined.

" My sisters are, Hera, Hestia, and Demeter." He said. Melione mouth went wide and she scrunched her nose.

" Ew! Daddy! Demi is Mum's Mum." Hades sighed and nodded.

" God relations are different."

" Oh… Sorry." Melione slouched back on the bed, somewhat embarrassed.

" That's alright."

" But does that still make Poseidon and Zeus your brothers." Hades laughed.

" Yes, you can have a brothers and sisters."

" So did you have fun with them when you little?" She asked. Hades pursed his lips and nodded slightly. Melione didn't know how Cronus ate his children when they were born, and how he still resides in the Underworld in Tartarus.

" Daddy, how much _longer _I'm getting _tired_!" Hades sighed and put his book down and left his chair walking to the bed towards his daughter.

" Melione your Mother and Macaria will be here soon." Hades said. Melione crawled into his arms and gave him a hug.

" They better be cause waiting to be a sister can be hard work." Hades laughed and kissed her daughter's head.

* * *

Persephone was out in the garden with her child in her arms. The moon shone on the garden and Persephone waited for Hermes to arrive to take her back home to the Underworld.

"And those Macaria are tulips, they come in all different colors." She cooed to her newborn, "These Macaria, are my favorite flowers. Yellow narcissuses." She said with a huge smile. " I like to try and grow them in my garden back in the Underworld." She said. " Everyone there is really excited to meet you! And your Father and Sister are there." She said smiling at a sleeping Macaria.

" I can't wait to back." Persephone said to herself, " Only a few more hours." She whispered as she headed back inside.

She had missed Hades. The first couple of days of taking care of Macaria were hard for her. For one, she was a newborn. Two, Persephone was tired. And three, she was used to the help that she had gotten from Hades, Hecate and Thanatos. Her Mother was a big help, but she too was off in her own world some times.

She entered her bedroom and pressed her back up against the headboard of her bed. She sighed and lay her baby down in front of her as she pulled her keens up to her chest, crossing her arms over her knees and laying her head in them. She smiled and raised her brows at her daughter and watched her sleep. It brought back memories of the family that she left behind for six months—and now Macaria would be a part of that too.

* * *

" Daddy! How much longer!" Melione asked again for the 20th time in the last 2 minuets. " Daddy does Mum come here this late every time?" She asked. She lay in her parents' bed with the silk sheets wrapped around her with soft plush pillows holding her head.

" Yes, sometimes even longer." He said as he left his armchair again and sat on the edge of their bed.

" Ugh. If she doesn't come soon Daddy I might just fall asleep without even knowing it." She said with a sigh and a yawn.

" Don't worry, she'll be here soon." He said with a smile. " Promise." He said raising his brows. Melione yawned again and nodded with a smile.

" Okay Daddy. How soon is soon though?" She questioned. Hades sighed and pursed his lips.

" Sooner than you think." Said a familiar voice.

Hades and Melione turned their attention towards the door and found Persephone standing there cradling Macaria in her arms. Melione jumped from the sheets and ran to her Mother. Hades lips parted into a smile as he walked towards her and braced his wife and newborn child.

" Hello Seph. We missed you, both of you." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

_**A/N: I am really sorry for not uploading at all and yeah that stuff. So sorry but I have had a lot going on. I know this chapter is a filler but I have an idea and a plan for the next chapter and hopefully it will be longer and more interesting. So yeah sorry guys. I don't know if you hate me or not probably do, no harm in that cause I'm used to it. Thanks for still putting up with me! So sorry once again! ;P**_


	14. XlV

_**~Dark Kiss~ XlV**_

Macaria was a few weeks old now. She had adjusted perfectly to the change in nature in the Underworld. Persephone and Hades had to keep and eye on both kids now—a newborn and a curious little five-year-old.

Persephone and Hades felt that Melione's transition from being and only child to older sister was turning out to be fairly normal. She never rued for the baby to go away, but she did get upset from time to time when her parents were too busy to play with her. Hades would be off doing his work and duties for the Underworld and then helping Persephone every other second he got with Macaria. Persephone would spend most of her time tending to both children… but together. So Melione didn't feel like she got much one on one time with either parent.

When it came to Charon though, their friendship wasn't any different. She would still spend time in the fields with Cerberus as well. Though her bond with either Hecate or Thanatos wasn't _as_ strong as her Charon's. When she was told to come back inside she liked to stay and watch Hecate mix together some potions—or see Thanatos help to the ghosts.

She liked to watch her sister as well though. She was excited to be and older sister, and having someone younger to play with as well. But at the moment Macaria didn't do anything other than eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom (and she didn't even use the toilet—which Melione found odd). But she liked to talk to her, hold her hand while she lay, and even just watch her.

Macaria looked more like her mother than anyone. From the looks of it, she had Persephone's auburn hair and green eyes and her small nose. However, she had Hades pale skin instead of her mothers soft creamy white.

* * *

Persephone finished brushing Melione's hair. She was wearing a black and white polka dotted dress. The sleeveless dress was all white and the polka dots were black—they were big too. Persephone had parted her hair and had give her pigtails, giving her a very childish look.

" There you go Mel. You look so beautiful." Persephone said to her. Melione smiled and looked at herself in the mirror.

" Mum, how come Macaria has your hair, and I don't?" She asked as she waited for her mother to finish added accessories to her outfit. Persephone looked at he daughter from the mirror and smiled.

" Because when you are born, you get some looks from your Mummy and Daddy." She explained.

" But how come I have white hair too? Daddy doesn't." She pointed. Persephone smiled and shook her head pushing her auburn locks out of her face.

" Because you Melione, are very special."

* * *

A dinner was held at Olympus, very much like when Melione was born. The family arrived on time this time—Hades knew that they wouldn't stay there too long anyways after what happened last time.

Hey were greeted by Zeus and Hera and they congratulated them on Macaria and said a brief hello to Melione. All eyes were on Macaria when the party started as well. Demeter had claimed territory yet again on her newest Granddaughter. Persephone and Hades stayed close and Melione trailed along behind them quietly.

She was sad and angry. No one wanted to talk to her. Her friends Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo and Dionysus didn't even play with her. They briefly said hello to her and then continued to talk amongst themselves and the Hades and Persephone cooing over Macaria.

As the night continued she soon realized that this was all because of her _perfect, cute, adorable, new baby sister_.

Macaria had to go. Melione decided.

She had thought that being an older sister would have been a lot more fun but all it seemed to do was remind her that she had to share everything with the baby now. Her home, her parents and now even her friends.

* * *

Her Aunt Hestia was holding Macaria in her arms when Melione decided to go and take a seat beside her.

" Hello Melione. My, my you look so very lovely. And you have grown so much since the last time I saw you." She said with a smile. " Doesn't your sister look nice?" She asked raising her brow and lowering the baby to Melione's eye level.

Melione scrunched her face and frowned. " No, she doesn't look nice." She said rudely as she walked away leaving her Aunt. Hestia narrowed her eyes at her niece and sighed pursing her lips.

Someone sure wasn't happy tonight.

* * *

" Melione!" Persephone called her daughter. Melione sighed and rolled her eyes and walked over to her Mother from the other end of the hall.

" Sweetie, do you mind looking after Macaria for a bit? I just have to run off and get something real quick." Persephone asked her daughter. Melione looked at the newborn in her Mother's arms with a glare. She nodded and watched as her Mother placed her in some sort mini crib ( one that Hephaestus had made for Melione when she was young, but now it belonged to Macaria) and left.

" I'm gonna kill the new baby." Melione muttered to herself as she looked at he baby sister with hatred.

* * *

Hestia had been keeping a close eye on little Melione. She knew that she resented her sister—but she had been so excited before! Being an only child for five years is a long time, and then now all of sudden a sibling. It was a hard adjustment for a little girl to make.

Persephone and Hades were off for just the little while and left Melione to watch over Macaria. She was asleep in the cradle that Hephaestus had made. Melione sat down beside the cradle and began to play with her fingers—pretty violently for a young girl.

Then again, she lived in the Underworld. Hestia knew that it wasn't 'evil' but… it did have its bad sides.

Drink in hand Hestia walked towards Melione and Macaria and sat down with them.

" Are you taking care of your sister?" Hestia asked raising a brow and taking a sip of champagne.

" Does it look like I'm taking care of… _her_?" She muttered shooting another glare at her sister.

" Well you should. That's what older sisters do. I look after my siblings. Now and even when I was young." She stated.

" Yeah, I know you're Daddy's sister." She said looking at her aunt.

" You like playing with her?" Hestia asked. Melione shook her head and shrugged.

" Not really. She doesn't do anything other than eat, sleep, and poop… and she doesn't even use the bathroom. She is so lazy Aunt Hestia." She stated. " Babies are so boring." She said. Hestia smiled and shook her head.

" You were a baby too you know. Everyone here was." She said taking another sip of her champagne.

" Yeah but was I boring?" Melione asked with her brows raised.

" You did the same things as Macaria. Eat, sleep and poop too. They cant do much because they just started living life Melione. But, everyone had fun with you. You're very special you know, the first daughter of the King and Queen of the Underworld." Melione scrunched her nose.

" That makes me a princess right?" Hestia nodded, " Then what's Macaria going to be?" She asked glancing at her sister.

" A princess too. There can be more than one princess." Hestia clarified.

" But why do I have to share everything with her now?" Melione asked after awhile, " Mum and Daddy and everyone else already like her better than me, why do I have to share everything else?" She questioned. Her eyes now had a tear coating over them. " It's not fair." She managed to say.

" It may not seem so great now Melione. But trust me when I say that having a sister is so much fun. You'll see, when you both grow older you will always be by each other. Not to mention, your parents are fun as well."

" That doesn't matter. She'll always be younger than me. What kind of fun am I going to have with her?" She asked. She moved her position and faced her Aunt Hestia by laying on her belly and placing her palms under her chin and keeping her elbows on the carpet for support.

" So? The older you get, the older she gets as well. Look honey. Your Mother has many half-siblings a—"

" What are half siblings?" Melione interrupted. Hestia pursed her lips before taking another sip of her wine.

" It means that they share either their Mom or Dad, but they have different either a different Mom or Dad than their sibling." She tried to clarify. Melione cocked her head and narrowed her eyes.

" What?"

" For Example. Lets say that… well your Mother for instance. She is half siblings with Athena. They both have the same Dad but different Moms."

" Oh. But how do they different parents?" Melione asked.

" That's something I can't tell you now."

" Why?"

" Because. You wont understand."

" Are you sure."

" Positive."

" How do you know?" Melione asked.

" Just ask your Mother Melione." Hestia finished. " Now. Your Mother has many siblings. Some are older and some are younger. But do they get along?" She asked.

" Yes." Melione answered.

" And your Father and I are siblings. And we have 4 other siblings too. All different ages—but do we get along?"

"… Sometimes." Melione answered hesitantly.

Hestia nodded and sighed. "Yeah okay bad example. But we do get along… sometimes. Every family is different. Melione you're family is very happy."

" Can I still not like her though." Melione asked after a while looking at a sleeping Macaria.

" You could. But I don't think that's possible. She'll love you and follow you around no matter what."

" Why would she do that?"

" Because younger sister look up to their older sisters. Melione," Hestia looked at her niece and leaned down to her level looking at her straight in the eye, " She'll love you no matter the circumstance."

" What about me?" Melione asked.

" I told you. It'll be hard for you to stay angry at her for too long."

" Yeah right. What about now? I'm angry at her." Melione retorted.

" Not for too long."

" Yeah? Are you sure?" She asked raising a brow. Hestia nodded and began to stand up to go and get another drink.

" I'll be back in a minuet." She said. Melione cocked her head and turned back to Macaria.

Her eyes were open and she stared at the high ceiling in front of her eyes. She would smile every now and then and laugh just the slightest. Her tiny hands were formed into little fists and she would push them around, her eyes widening with excitement. Melione moved so that she was in front of Malaria's face. She stared at her sister and her sister stared back. Macaria looked confused for a moment and then smiled and burst into laughter, moving her arms around and catching a lock of Melione's white/black hair. Macaria smiled again as drool escaped her lips.

Melione smiled back at her and pulled her sister's hands off of her hair. Now, Macaria held onto Melione's pinky.

" Don't act cute." Melione said sternly but that only resulted in Macaria laughing again. AS if her laughter was contagious, Melione smiled giggled with her.

* * *

From across the room Persephone turned her head away from her conversation with Hermes and Apollo and saw Melione and Macaria laughing together and smiling. Persephone smiled brightly and poked Hades.

" Look. Look at how much fun their having." She said. Hades smiled and wrapped his arm around Persephone's waist and then kissed her temple.

" See. I knew they'd get along perfectly fine." He said.


End file.
